What Hurts The Most
by Forever May
Summary: W


Haley's P.O.V:  
>I sat in the back of the car, Mom and Dad sitting up front. I can't wait! We're going to Hawaii! I've never been there but it's where my parents had their first romantic vacation. And they're renewing their vows next week.<p>

You're probably are confused. Sorry. I'm Haley Starla Efron. I'm thirteen. And by now you're probably freaking out because you saw Efron. Yep, I'm Zac Efron's daughter. He's the best dad ever. And my mom is his long time lover and wife, Vanessa Hudgens-Efron. My parents married two years after my brother Adam was born. Two years after they got married, I was born. Adam's nineteen and is in college. Now he goes to the University of Arizona. He'll be at the wedding.

-Are we there yet?  
>Zac: Not yet.<br>Vanessa: *turns around in seat**smiles* Excited baby?  
>-Yeah. *smiles*<br>Vanessa: You're gonna love Hawaii. It's so beautiful.  
>Zac: Just like my girls.<br>-*giggles* Daddy you are so corny.  
>Zac: You know it.<p>

We all laughed and Dad and Mom kissed. I rolled my eyes.

-Daughter in the backseat.  
>Vanessa: Oh you won't find it so bad when you get a boyfriend.<br>Zac: Which will never happen as long as I'm alive.  
>-*rolls eyes*<p>

Then it happened so fast. Dad stopped at a light and a car rammed in the back of us.

-*scared* Daddy?

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I was in so much shock from the car hitting the rear I didn't see the big truck coming. Before I could say anything, a big hauler hit the passenger doors on the right side. The last thing I saw and heard before I blacked out was my wife's shocked face and her scream.<p>

I woke up when the ambulance came. Someone pulled me out of the car. I couldn't see Vanessa or Haley. The paramedic was guiding me to the ambulance

-M-My wife. M-My b-baby W-Where are they?  
>Paramedic: Mr. Efron, they were taken in a separate ambulance.<br>-I-I-I n-n-need t-to see them.  
>Paramedic: Mr. Efron we need to check out that cut on your head.<p>

That's when I felt the blood coming from my forehead. I didn't care. Vanessa and Haley were the only things on my mind. They took me to the hospital and had a doctor check out my head. They had to put on some stitches. When I was done, another doctor came to see me.

Doctor: Hi Mr. Efron. I'm Doctor Bailey.  
>-*shakes hands with her* How's my wife? How's my baby?<br>Doctor: Haley's fine. She hit her head and hurt her leg, but she's fine. She'll just have to be on crutches for awhile.  
>-*sighs in relief* And Vanessa?<p>

The doctor sighed. She looked down at her chart then back up at me.

Doctor: Vanessa hit her head on the dashboard. Her spinal cord snapped the connection to the brain and to her waist.  
>-So she's paralyzed?<br>Doctor: Not only that, she is brain dead.  
>-W-what?<br>Doctor: Mr. Efron, your wife is essentially dead. She is on a life support machine however that is the only thing keeping her awake. If you would like we could keep her on it and pray for a miracle that she'll wake up but you can also sign the form and we can take her off the life support.

I can't believe this.

-What are the odds she'd wake up and be able to function?  
>Doctor: She'd never function normally. She'd always be paralyzed and even with extensive therapy, she will have the brain activity of a child. But the odds of her even waking up are one in a million.<p>

I felt the tears come to my eyes. This was my wife, the woman I loved. The mother of my children. And now she would never be the same and who knows if she'd wake up. I can't give me and my kids false hope.

-I'll sign the form.

Dr. Bailey nodded and held out the clipboard and handed me a pen. With shaky hands and tears falling down my cheeks, I signed the paper to let them take the love of my life off life support.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I sat there crying for forty five minutes. I had been married to Vanessa for fifteen years. I had known her for twenty. This can't be happening.<p>

Dr. Bailey came over to me once she saw I had calmed down.

Dr. Bailey: Mr. Efron, Haley just woke up. She's really tired and weak, but she wants to see you. Are you ready?  
>-*nods* Take me to her.<p>

They led me to her room. She lay in the bed, a machine hooked up to her. I watched over and looked down at my beautiful baby girl. She had stitches on her face like I did, and she had a bandage on her upper arm and I could see the blood through it. I sat down next to her. She looked up at me.

Haley: Mmm...Daddy?  
>-Hey there baby girl. How are you feeling?<br>Haley: Sore...tired.  
>-I bet. Why don't you get some more rest?<br>Haley: Daddy...where's Mommy?

I looked down into the eyes of my precious baby girl. The baby girl I had tried to protect from everything bad in this world when in reality, I couldn't protect her from the worst pain of all.

-*sighs* Kitten... hauler hit you and mommy's side pretty badly. And you're going to be fine.  
>Haley: But what about Mom?<br>-She hit her head and her spinal cord cracked. It lost connection to the brain and her nerves.  
>Haley: So she's...paralyzed?<br>-No. *sighs* Baby Girl, Mommy died.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>The tears filled my eyes.<p>

-No.  
>Zac: Sweetie-<br>-NO!  
>Zac: Baby girl-<br>-NO! NO! NO!

He tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

-NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE CAN'T BE!  
>Zac: Baby-<p>

I broke down sobbing. I buried my head in my hands. Dad pulled me into his arms and kissed my head. I can't believe my mom is dead. The woman that took care of me and loved me for thirteen years is gone. Dad held me and let me cry.

When I calmed down, I looked up at him. I saw he had been crying. He pushed back my hair and kissed my forehead.

-D-Does Ady know?  
>Zac: I texted him and told him to come home as soon as possible, but I didn't tell him why.<br>-I want to go home.  
>Zac: You have to stay here for the night. You got pretty beat up.<p>

I sighed.

-W-where's Mommy?  
>Zac: She's on her way to the morgue.<p>

I bury my head in his chest. He kissed my head again.

I can't believe she's gone.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>At one point Haley fell asleep. I got a text from Adam saying he was here. I got up and went into the waiting room. He looked worried but even more worry filled his face when he saw the stitches that lined mine.<p>

Adam: Dad what's going on? Where's Haley? Where's Mom?  
>-*sighs* We got in a car crash. I'm fine. Haley's banged up but fine.<br>Adam: And Mom?  
>-*sighs* She hit her head and her spinal cord snapped connection from her nerves and brain. She was brain dead and paralyzed. The only thing keeping her alive was the life support machine. They said it was a one in a million chance that she'd wake up. *sighs* She's dead Adam.<p>

I watched the color drain from my son's face. He looked like he was gonna pass out. He began shaking and grabbed onto an arm of a chair. I helped him sit down. I kneeled in front of him.

Adam: It has to be a mistake.  
>-Adam-<br>Adam: There's no way that she can be dead. My mommy can't be dead.

I saw the tears fall down his cheeks. I took him into his arms and let him cry. Adam almost never cries. He looked up at me.

Adam: This isn't happening Daddy. It can't be.

Daddy. He hasn't called me that since he was ten. I held him tight.

I let him cry. After awhile he calmed down and we stood up. I put my arm around him.

Adam: Can I see Haley?  
>-Yeah. Come on.<p>

I led him down the hall and we went into Haley's room. She was waking up. She saw Adam.

Haley: Ady?  
>Adam: Hey there Munchkin.<p>

He sat down next to her and took her into his arms. The two of them remind me of me and my own brother, Dylan. And speaking of him...

The door opened and my brother walked in. He hugged me immediately. I hugged him back. He's not as tall as me, but it was still comforting. I put my chin on his head.

Dylan: I'm so sorry bro.  
>-Thanks.<br>Dylan: I called Mom and Dad. They're coming home early from their vacation.

I nodded. Soon I had talked with Lucas, Ashley, Corbin, Monique, Sterling and Nikki. We'd all kept in touch over the years and they had all loved Vanessa. A day passed. Haley could come home. I had planned the funeral for the next day. Adam had a break coming up anyway, but said that he was going to take a week after that off. His professors understood and he could get notes from his study partners.

We walked through the door as a family. It seems kinda wrong calling us that without Vanessa. But we are a family. None of us had been in the house since the crash. It was just how we had left it. I dropped the keys into the usual place.

-Welcome home.  
>Haley: *quietly* It doesn't feel like home.<br>Adam: I know. *goes upstairs*

I carefully led Haley up to her room with her crutches and had her lay down. I sat down next to her and pushed back her hair.

Haley: Daddy will you sleep in here with me tonight?  
>-Of course baby.<p>

I was going to anyway. Not just to make sure she's OK...but I also am not ready to sleep in me and Vanessa's bed. I can't even bring myself to open the door. Walking in there alone just doesn't seem right.

Tomorrow's the funeral. I seriously hope it goes well. Well, as well as it can go for a funeral.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>We all went to the funeral the next day:<p>

It seems like this is just a dream. Like I'm gonna wake up and we'll be on the plane, on our way to Hawaii. Mom and Dad will still be renewing their vows. Mom will be kissing Dad and I'll be pretending to hate it but secretly love it because I love how in love they are.

But that's not gonna happen.

I feel like this is all my fault. Dad wanted to have the vow renewal here. But I had to open my big mouth and suggest Hawaii. They loved the idea. And we would've been at home instead of on our way to the airport if it weren't for me. And Mom wouldn't have died.

I sat at the gathering after the funeral. The funeral was awful. I saw Mom's pale face and her soft dark brown waves. The waves I had once used as a blanket when I was little. She'd hold me close, her hair wrapped around me and I'd suck my thumb. And when I was sad, it was comforting. Now she's gone.

I watch as people eat and talk softly. I see Grandma hugging Dad.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>Mom held me in her embrace for awhile and I was grateful for it. I finally pulled off.<p>

Starla: How are you feeling baby?  
>-Better. I haven't been in our room yet.<br>Starla: How did you get the suit?  
>-I made Corbin go in and get me some clothes. Haley wants me to stay in her room again. I don't mind.<br>Starla: It'll get easier Zacy.  
>-I know Mom. Thanks for coming.<br>Starla: No problem baby boy. *kisses his cheek*

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I was still sitting on the couch. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I looked up and saw my godmother, Ashley. (AN: Ashley Tisdale)

Ashley: *kisses her head**sits down next to her* Hey honey.  
>-*quietly* Hey.<p>

I put my head on her shoulder and she put her arm around me. Adam came over.

Adam: Hey baby sis.  
>-Hey.<br>Adam: You eaten yet?  
>-Not hungry.<br>Adam: Me either. *sits down on other side of her* Hey Aunt Ashley.  
>Ashley: Hey buddy. How are you feeling?<br>Adam: Like crap.

The two of them started talking. I carefully slipped away and went up to my room.

Zac's P.O. V:  
>I was talking to Lucas when I noticed Adam alone on the couch. Ashley came over.<p>

-Where's Haley?  
>Ashley: She went upstairs.<br>-I'll go talk to her.  
>Ashley: Actually Nikki went up. They're talking.<p>

Nikki came over.

Nikki: Well apparently girl power doesn't defeat Daddy. *smiles* She wants you Zac.

I went upstairs to her room. I opened the door and found her sitting on her bed, hugging the sock monkey doll she's had since she was a baby. I went over and sat next to her.

-Hey Kitten.

She put her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. We stayed like that for awhile not talking, just letting the silence that we need fill the room.

So as most of you know Zac and Vanessa ended their almost five year relationship a few days ago. And while I feel so sorry for Zac because I know he loved her, I am also very happy that it is over because now he can move on and get a girl that deserves him. And Vanessa can go take more nude photos of herself and send them to Drake.

After awhile, I looked down at her.

-Wanna come back downstairs or stay up here?  
>Haley: *shrugs* When's everyone leaving?<br>-Overtime people will go.  
>Haley: Will you stay with me downstairs?<br>-Of course.

I stood up and held out my hand. She took it and we went back downstairs. I noticed she was off her crutches, so I grabbed them by the foot of the stairs. She reluctantly took them. We went and stood near the doors. Everyone was talking.

Haley: Where's Aunt Stella? (A/N: Stella is Vanessa's younger sister)  
>-She left after the burial. She already lost her parents. Your mom was the only family she really had left. It was too hard for her to stay.<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I nodded. Another person affected by my stupid idea.<p>

Pretty soon people left. I sat on the couch with Adam. He had his arm around me.

Adam: How's your leg Munchkin?  
>-Hurts.<br>Adam: Do you need medicine?  
>-*shakes head* It's yucky.<br>Adam: I don't care. If your leg hurts, you need it.  
>-God you're worse than Dad.<br>Adam: I think I got it from Mom actually.

The thought of Mom made me look down. Adam did too.

Adam: Sorry.  
>-It's OK.<p>

Dad came in holding plates of food.

Zac: None of us really ate, so I made us plates with the food the neighbors brought.

He hands us the plates and him and Adam begin eating. How can they eat? I can't. I pushed the food around on my plate. I haven't eaten since we left that morning for the airport. The only nutrients I have gotten are the IV that was put in me and the water I drink occasionally.

Dad sees me pushing around the food.

Zac: Kitten, you need to eat.  
>-I'm not hungry.<br>Adam: Munchkin come on. Just eat a little bit.  
>-When did you become Dad?<br>Adam: Eat or I feed you myself.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the macaroni and cheese. OK it's surprisingly good. I ate a little more, then pushed my plate away. I looked at Dad and Adam.

-Satisfied?  
>Adam: Yes. *kisses her head*<p>

I went upstairs and into my room. I lay on my bed and looked at the glow-in-the-dark stars that lined the ceiling. Mom and I had put them there when I was seven. We did a lot of things together when I was younger. Adam would busy with school and sports and friends and Dad would be filming. So while they were gone, Mom would come up with fun stuff for us to do. Then when Dad and Adam would come home, we'd sit down on the couch and watch movies or bake cookies or do something as a family.

I keep on thinking about the crash. About how sudden it was. The last thing I ever heard from Mom was her scream. It still echoes through my mind. I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

I'm sitting behind Mom. The car is going normal rate. The first car hits the back. I go to tell Dad to just keep driving, but I can't speak. I can't move either. I see the hauler coming and try to get Mom to see but nothing. The hauler hits the side and instead of blacking out, I'm awake. I'm watching my Mom scream and then her head hit the dashboard. She doesn't move. Dad's big blue eyes are wide as his head hits the back of the seat. Glass is everywhere. Both of my parents are unconscious. I see Mom is bleeding the hardest. This can't be happening it just can't.

I shoot up in my bed crying and screaming. Dad ran in and saw me. He sat down next to me and took me into his arms. He held me close and rubbed my back.

Zac: Shhhh it's OK baby. It's OK. Daddy's here.

But it's not. I know it's not.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I've spent the past week in Haley's room. She has nightmares. I know they're about the crash even if she won't tell me. She'll only eat if Adam threatens to spoon feed her. Even then she'll just take a couple of bites.<p>

We were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it. People from Vanessa's last movie set. They were carrying trays of food.

Woman: Hi Zac. We heard about Vanessa. We're so sorry.  
>-Thank you.<br>Man: We just wanted to bring by some food since we couldn't make it to the funeral. *hands it to him*  
>-Thank you so much.<br>Woman: No problem. How are you holding up?  
>-Better. Much better.<p>

We talked for another minute and then they left. I shut the door and turned around. Haley looked annoyed.

-What's wrong Hales?  
>Haley: I'm sick of those people coming over.<br>-Princess they just care.  
>Haley: I know. I just wish they'd leave us alone.<br>-I know Kitten.  
>Haley: I don't feel well. I'm gonna go lay down.<br>-Alright. I'll be up in a minute to check on you and to clean your stitches.

She nodded and went upstairs. Adam came in.

Adam: What's up with Haley?  
>-She doesn't feel well. Or so she says. More people brought by food. She hates when they do that.<br>Adam: I don't see why. It shows that people loved Mom and that they care about us.  
>-She finds it annoying. I'm just gonna let her rest. It'll give me time to think about how to tell her something.<br>Adam: Tell her what?  
>-I was thinking about sleeping in my room tonight. It just seems like it's time.<br>Adam: I could always sleep in her room.  
>-Adam, you don't have to.<br>Adam: If my baby sister wants me to I will.  
>-She could only sleep in my bed. If she wants.<br>Adam: Let's just leave it up to her.  
>-Good idea. *grabs medicine* I have to clean her stitches.<br>Adam: And yours.  
>-*rolls eyes* Remember who the dad is.<p>

I went upstairs and went in her room. She was watching TV. I sat on her bed. I squirted the cream onto my hand and she sat up. I rubbed it on. She flinched away.

-I know it stings baby but you'll get sick if I don't clean them.

She sighed and let me finish. When I was done, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her head. She buried her head in my chest.

Haley: I heard you and Ady talking.  
>-Kitten-<br>Haley: Daddy it's fine. You should sleep in your own room and I should start sleeping alone.  
>-You sure?<br>Haley: *nods* Yeah.

We stayed like that for awhile and then I made dinner. She barely ate any. And she only ate what she did because Adam threatened to feed her himself. She spent the rest of the night reading. Around ten thirty I went up to my room. I took a deep breath, let it out and opened the door. I looked into the room.

I came home early today with a cold. =P I've been working on 16&Pregnant but I'm taking a break to post this and I Hope You Find It. I suppose I'll right This is me.

The bed was neatly made. Everything was organized. Just how Vanessa liked it.

I slowly walked over to the bed. I touched the comforter. I slowly moved back the blankets and sheets. I slid onto them and pulled them up. I looked over on Vanessa's empty side. I put my hand on it and then looked at my nightstand at our wedding photo.

-It's gonna be weird sleeping in here without you baby. But I'm gonna try it.

It was raining and I heard a crack of thunder. A minute later Haley stood in the doorway.

Haley: Daddy?  
>-Come here Kitten.<p>

She slowly walked into the room. She saw the bed and saw Vanessa's side. She hesitated to get in on her side.

-Baby Girl it's OK. You can get in on her side.

She got in and snuggled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. There was another crack of thunder. She buried her head deeper into my chest. I rubbed her back. I saw Adam in the doorway.

Adam: Are you guys OK?  
>-*chuckles* Come in here buddy.<p>

He got in next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her.

Haley: I'm in a wrestler's lock.

Me and Adam laughed.

Haley: I'm not complaining. I do love my pillows.

We laughed again and kissed her head.

Adam let go of her after awhile and rubbed her back while I stroked her hair. She moved and accidentally kicked him. He tugged on her hair. She shoved him. Soon they were fighting.

Haley: Stop hogging the covers!  
>Adam: I am not! Plus you're like attached to Dad, you're sharing with him!<br>Haley: Well-  
>-Both of you stop fighting and go to sleep.<br>Adam/Haley: *whining* Dad.  
>-It's late.<br>Adam: Yeah and I'm nineteen. I'm a man.  
>-Says the guy laying in his dad's bed.<br>Adam:...  
>-*laughs* Come on kids. Go to sleep.<p>

Haley cuddled even further into my chest and kissed her head. Adam put his arms around her and soon they both were asleep.

I looked down at my kids. The two beautiful children that I had created with my wife. The two babies we had taken care of together for almost twenty years. I don't care how old they are, they're still my babies.

I don't know how I'm gonna do this without Vanessa. She was Haley's best friend and her and Adam were so close. They were close to me, but Vanessa was the one that made our family whole. Without her the kids are gonna be a mess.

I have to be the best dad I possibly can. No better than that. I have to be there for them. I can't lose them too. They're the only things I have left in this world. I can do this. I'm going to be the best dad ever.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>It's been a few days. I usually sleep in Dad or Adam's bed. It's becoming a regular thing. I can't sleep alone. I'm afraid to. I have the dream a lot. I wish that someone could just take it away.<p>

Anyway, tonight Dad's going out with Uncle Dylan and our grandparents. It was their anniversary last week and wanted to have a dinner with just their boys. But he's having second thoughts about going.

Zac: Adam's going out too. Maybe I should stay home.  
>-Daddy I'll be fine.<br>Zac: What if something happens?  
>-I'll call 9-1-1. And plus, Kayla might come over.<p>

Kayla is a junior I met last year. She's friends with both me and Adam. It's one of the perks of going to a middle school and high school that are mixed. She and Adam went on one date but they realized that they're better off as friends.

Zac: *sighs* Alright, well call me if you want me to come home and I left you money for pizza. So only answer the door for the delivery guy and Kayla.  
>-I know Daddy. Now go.<br>Zac: *kisses her head* I love you Kitten.  
>-I love you too Daddy. Have a good night.<br>Zac: You too. Are you sure you want me to-  
>-Goodnight Daddy!<br>Zac: *laughs* Alright, alright. I'm going.

He kissed my head again and left. Adam had already left so I was all alone. Awesome. I didn't feel like ordering pizza so I went into the fridge. People were still bringing over food so I made a plate out of that. I'm eating again. I realized that if Mom were here, she'd probably slap me for not eating.

Anyway, I heated up the food and then sat in the living room eating it and watching TV. I turned on Disney Channel and saw that High School Musical was on. It was right in the middle of it when Mom dances around the school singing about how broken hearted she is. I felt a few tears come to my eyes and a couple slid down my cheeks. I miss her. I really do miss her. I've been acting brave for my family but on the inside, I'm breaking down. I miss my mom so much. I feel like my life has been stopped and there's no way to get it back.

I changed the channel and decided to watch Hellcats instead. It was a show my Aunt Ashley had been in after she finished doing High School Musical. A few hours later the door opened and Adam came in. He stumbled over to me and I smelt the alcohol.

-Adam have you been drinking?  
>Adam: *slurring words* A little bit.<br>-Oh my God. You're drunk. *gets up*  
>Adam: N-no. Baby I passed drunk two hours ago. WOO!<br>-Ady you're scaring me.  
>Adam: *still slurring words* Don't be scared. Just give me a hug. *pulls her into a hug**laughs* You smell like Mom. *laughs again* Mom's gonna kill me.<br>-No Dad is.  
>Adam: Good. If I'm dead then I won't be here.<p>

I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist really tight.

-Ady let go.  
>Adam: NO! I'm in charge! Father left me in charge! Me! Me! Me!<p>

I tried to get out of his grip but it was tight.

-ADAM LET GO!  
>Adam: Oh stop yelling. My head really hurts.<p>

He flopped back onto the couch, releasing me and I fell against the coffee table. I looked at my aching wrist. It was badly bruised. I slowly left the room and went upstairs to mine. I pulled out my phone and called Uncle Lucas.

Lucas: Hello?  
>-Uncle Lucas it's me.<br>Lucas: Oh hey cutie. What's up?  
>-I need help.<br>Lucas: *worried* What's wrong?  
>-Daddy's out at dinner and won't be back for a few hours. Adam just came home and he's really drunk. He's slurring his words and can barely stand. And he hurt me.<br>Lucas: I'm on my way over. Stay in your room and don't come out until I tell you to OK?  
>-OK.<br>Lucas: I love you baby.  
>-I love you too Uncle Lucas.<p>

Five minutes later I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I looked out my window and saw Aunt Ashley and Uncle Lucas getting out of their Prius in the driveway. They both looked angry as they stormed into the house.

Lucas' P.O.V:  
>I sent Ashley upstairs to check on Haley. She texted me and said that she had a bruised wrist but nothing seemed broken. I told her to put some ice on it and keep her in her room. I went over to Adam. He was on the couch and reeked of beer.<p>

-Adam.  
>Adam: *looks up* Oh it's my godfather! Have you come here to whack me?<br>-No but I wish I could.  
>Adam: I think that last beer was a m-mistake.<br>-No, all of them were. Come on.

I put my arm around him and led him upstairs. I put him in his bed.

Adam: D-Don tell my dad.  
>-Oh I don't think I have to worry about that.<br>Adam: He's gonna yell and scream. A-And then comfort his princess. She's a spoiled brat.

Before I could say anything, he grabbed is trash bucket, threw up and then passed out. I sighed and checked on Haley. Ashley had her under control. She had put some ice on it.

-How does it feel baby?  
>Haley: It hurts.<p>

I heard a car pull up in the driveway and a minute later, the door opening. Zac. He called out for Haley, then Adam.

-We're up here Zac.

A minute later he was in Haley's room. He saw the ice pack and his eyes widened. He rushed to her bed and sat down next to her.

Zac: Baby girl are you OK? What happened?  
>Haley: Adam came home drunk and when I tried to leave the room he grabbed my wrists and wouldn't let go.<p>

Zac's P.O.V:  
>Anger filled me. My son had hurt my daughter. He had hurt his baby sister. The girl he had promised me that he'd protect. I cannot believe this.<p>

I looked down at my little girl and took her into my arms. She buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back.

-Thanks guys. I'll take it from here.  
>AshleyLucas: No problem.

They hugged Haley and left. I held her in my arms until he she fell asleep. Then I put her in my bed and went into Adam's room. He was passed out in his bed; his trash bin next to him had puke in it. I couldn't believe he had done this. I thought he was responsible.

The next morning before Haley woke up I went into Adam's room. I stood by his bed angrily. I had brought in a bucket of water. I put up the blinds but he just buried his head into his pillow. I grabbed the bucket and dumped it on him. He shot up.  
>Adam: What the hell?<br>-Don't. You got drunk last night.  
>Adam: I know that. *puts hand on his head* I feel like crap.<br>-You should.  
>Adam: Dad-<br>-You hurt your baby sister.  
>Adam: What? No I didn't.<br>-Yes you did. You bruised her wrist when you grabbed her.  
>Adam: Crap.<br>-Yeah. Crap. Now here. *tosses him a bottle of Alieve* Take this, take a shower and then go drink some orange juice. Then, if your sister even wants to talk to you, go apologize.  
>Adam: Dad wait-<br>-No Adam. I don't think I've ever been this pissed off before. Adam Zachary David Efron I cannot believe you would be this irresponsible. I am so disappointed in you. *leaves*

Adam's P.O.V:  
>I take the aspirin, then a shower and drink some juice. I cannot believe I got drunk. I just went out with my friends, then started thinking about Mom and just started drinking. But what's worse is that I hurt my baby sister.<p>

I walked into Dad's room. She was curled up into him and they were watching a movie. Dad saw me and nudged Haley. She looked up at me and fear filled her face. She buried her head into Dad's chest. I walked over and sat on his bed. I put my hand on her back and she flinched away.

-Munchkin-  
>Haley: G-go away.<br>-Hales-  
>Haley: GO AWAY!<p>

I looked at Dad. I could tell in his eyes he kind of felt bad but knew I had to go. I sighed and left.

Haley's been hiding from me all day with Dad. Kayla came in.

Kayla: Hey.  
>-Hey.<br>Kayla: I heard about last night.  
>-Oh. Are you gonna yell at me?<br>Kayla: No.

She slapped me across the face.

-OK OW!  
>Kayla: Drinking? Really Adam?<br>-I know. I know. Stupid. I'm so stupid I bruised Haley's wrist and she's afraid of me. She won't let me near her.  
>Kayla: *sighs* I'm sure she'll get over it.<p>

Dad came downstairs. He hugged Kayla and then grabbed Haley's stitches cream. I took it from him.

-I'll do it.  
>Zac: Adam-<br>-Dad please. I need her to not be afraid of me.  
>Zac: *sighs* Fine.<p>

I went upstairs and into Dad's room. Haley lay on the bed. I walked over and sat next to her. She saw me and immediately went to cower in the corner. I put my hand on her arm and she flinched away.

-Munchkin I just want to clean your stitches.  
>Haley: I want Daddy to do it.<br>-Baby just let me do it.  
>Haley: No. I don't want you to touch me ever again!<br>-Haley I'm your brother.  
>Haley: Yeah well I wish you weren't.<p>

Hurt filled me and I got up. I went downstairs and threw the cream at Dad.

-*mumbles* She wants you to do it. *walks out*

I heard someone following me and grab my arm. I turned around and saw Kayla.

Kayla: Adam she's just hurt and-  
>-Yeah. I am too.<p>

I pulled away and went to my car. I got in and drove to the cemetery. I walked through it and finally found the one labeled Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Efron. I knelt in front of it and felt the tears in my eyes. They spilled over.

-I'm sorry Mommy. I'm so sorry.

I buried my head in my hands. I hurt my baby sister, disappointed my dad and probably my mom. UGH! I am such an idiot.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I lay snuggled into Dad's chest.<p>

Zac: Baby I know you're hurt but Adam's sorry.  
>-He didn't say it.<br>Zac: He's trying.  
>-I don't want him to hurt me again.<br>Zac: *sighs* I know baby. But he was drunk.  
>-And that's an excuse?<br>Zac: I think I know the problem.  
>-What?<br>Zac: You're smarter than me.

I giggled and he kissed my head. We heard the door open and shut downstairs. Next we heard footsteps up the stairs. The door next to Dad's opened and shut. Adam. There was banging and then nothing. I sighed and buried my head deeper in Dad's chest.

Adam's P.O.V:  
>I lay on my bed and shut my eyes. I remembered back to when Haley was born.<p>

*Flashback*  
>*13 Years Ago*<br>*Adam's 5*

I sat on the floor, arms crossed over my chest. Dad came in holding Haley.

Zac: Hey buddy. Want to help me feed your sister?  
>-No. I don't want to take care of that stupid baby.<br>Zac: She's not stupid Ady.  
>-Yes she is.<p>

Dad sighed and put Haley in her playpen and picked me up. He carried me into his office and put me on his desk, then sat in his chair.

Zac: I was about your age when I got a little brother. I know it's hard. You're not the only kid anymore. But it just means that you have a big responsibility.  
>-Responsibility?<br>Zac: Yeah. You have to take care of Haley. You're her big brother. You have to protect her. It's a big boy job. Do you think you can do it?  
>-*smiles* Yeah.<br>Zac: Good. *picks him up* Now why don't we go feed your sister and then we can put her down for a nap and we can play until Mommy gets home.  
>-OK!<br>*End of Flashback*

I broke my promise. I buried my head in my hands.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I lay in Dad's arms and started thinking about what he said. He was right. I knew Adam was sorry. And even though he hurt me, he didn't mean to and I was hurting him by not forgiving him. I saw Dad was sleeping so I carefully got out of his arms and went into Adam's room. He lay on his bed, head in hands.<p>

I walked over and laid down next to him. He rolled over on his side facing me. He saw it was me and looked at me in shock.

Adam: Haley?

I nodded and hugged him tight. He hugged me back just as tight.

Adam: I'm sorry sissy.  
>-It's OK Ady. I forgive you. I'm sorry I was so mean.<br>Adam: You had every right too. I love you Munchkin.  
>-I love you too Ady.<p>

I buried my head in his chest and felt my eyes closing.

Adam: Get some sleep Munchkin.

I nodded and he rubbed my back and I slowly fell asleep.

Adam and Haley are good again! =]

Haley's P.O.V:  
>It's been a month since Mom died and I'm returning to school today. It's time. Dad's really nervous about me going back. Ever since Adam left to go back to school last week, he's been really worried about me.<p>

We were parked outside the school.

-Daddy I'll be fine.  
>Zac: But what if-<br>-Daddy.  
>Zac: *sighs* Fine. *hugs her* I love you Kitten.<br>-*hugs him* I love you too Daddy. I'll see you after school.

I got out and went inside. School was...weird. People were staring and teachers that I never got along with were being nice to me. All of my friends stuck by me all day. At the end of the day I went outside and saw my dad's car sitting there. OK he's never outside before I am. I get in. He attacks me with a hug.

Zac: I've been worried about you all day!  
>-Dad I'm fine. Let's just go home.<br>Zac: Alright.

We went home and I went upstairs and did homework. My teachers say there's no rush to catch up but I want to. It gives me something to do. Dad came in an hour later.

Zac: Hey baby.  
>-Hey.<br>Zac: What are you doing?  
>-Geometry.<br>Zac: Need help?  
>-Please.<p>

He sat on my bed and helped me with it.

-Thanks. I so didn't get that.  
>Zac: You're welcome baby. *kisses head*<br>-Oh tomorrow can I go to Claire's afterschool? Her dad just installed a trampoline and she wants all of the girls to come over and try it out.  
>Zac: I don't know.<br>-Daddy. Please. You know Claire.  
>Zac: *sighs* Fine. But be home by 5:30. We're going out to eat tomorrow night with Ashley and Lucas.<br>-Thank you Daddy! *hugs him tight*  
>Zac: *hugs her* You're welcome Kitten. *kisses her head*<p>

The next day I went to Claire's. Her trampoline is awesome. We jumped up and down.

Claire: So you're finally getting back out into the world?  
>-My mom just died a month ago.<br>Leah: But you haven't hung out with us in awhile.  
>-I know. But that's changing now. Because I've missed you guys.<br>Claire: Well we missed you too.

I walked into the house. Dad jumped up and attacked me in a hug.

-Hi to you too.  
>Zac: Where have you been?<br>-Claire's. I told you that.  
>Zac: And you said you'd be home by 5:30! It's 5:32!<br>-Two minutes late. Big deal.  
>Zac: For all I know you could've been in a wreck!<br>-Well I wasn't. *laughs* Calm down Daddy. I'm fine.  
>Zac: Just call me next time.<br>-Alright I will. I'm gonna go get ready. *goes upstairs*

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I walked downstairs the next morning and rubbed my eyes. I saw...Adam!<p>

-Ady!

I ran to him and he smiled, picking me up in a big hug.

Adam: Hey there Munchkin! I missed you.  
>-I missed you too!<p>

He hugged me for a few minutes then put me down.

-What are you doing here?  
>Adam: I'm switching to UCLA.<br>-But I thought you loved University of Arizona.  
>Adam: No. I didn't. It's too far away and UCLA's amazing. Plus even if I did, I love my baby sister even more.<p>

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. Dad came in.

Zac: Happy baby?  
>-Yeah. *smiles*<br>Zac: Come on. I made breakfast.

We ate pancakes, Adam telling us about his long drive back and the crappy motel he stayed in. After breakfast, I went upstairs to get my basketball so me and Adam could play. When I was walking back down the stairs, I tripped over the last year steps and landed on my butt. Dad ran over

Zac: Baby are you OK? *helps her up*  
>-I'm fine Dad. *laughs* I'm just a klutz.<br>Zac: Are you sure? Did you break anything?  
>-No Daddy. I'm fine<br>Zac: I want you to go lay down.  
>-Dad-<br>Zac: Go lay down Haley. Now.

I sighed and went upstairs, him following right behind me. I got into bed and he kissed my forehead and made sure I was fine, he left.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I walked downstairs and saw Adam standing there.<p>

Adam: Dad.  
>-What?<br>Adam: You are being way too protective.  
>-I am not.<br>Adam: Dad she tripped over three steps. You act as if she fell down the steps outside. She's fine.  
>-I'm just protecting her Adam.<br>Adam: Yeah protect her. Don't be overprotective.  
>-Adam, I'm the dad. I'm protecting my daughter.<p>

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island. I put my head in my hands and let the guilt fill me. If I had just seen the cars coming, I could've swerved. Then Vanessa wouldn't have been killed and Haley wouldn't have gotten hurt. And while I can't fix Vanessa, even though I would do anything to, I need to protect my daughter. I can't lose her. I've already lost so much.

So I haven't posted this in FOREVER! Sorry!

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Dad has been pissing me off. He is SO overprotective! I can't walk in the door without him being all over me! I love him but he needs to take a big chill pill.<p>

To escape from him, I'm going with Aunt Ashley, Claire and Aunt Monique shopping. We were walking into Forever 21 when we saw Uncle Dylan and his new girlfriend, Maria:  
>wp-content/uploads/2009/04/scheana_marie_janca...  
>(AN: For those who are wondering, she played the pizza girl Maria in Season 1 of JONAS)

They've only been dating for three weeks but Uncle Dylan is totally smitten with her. We walked over.

-Hey Uncle Dylan. Hey Maria.  
>Dylan: *turns around* Oh hey girls. Monique, Claire and Ashley, meet Maria. Maria, these are my friends Monique and Ashley and my niece's friend Claire.<p>

Everyone shook hands.

Dylan: So what are you girls doing here?  
>-Catching bees. *rolls eyes* We're shopping. And you?<br>Dylan: Same. Maria wanted to check out the sale.  
>Maria: And Dylan wanted to get some shoes.<br>-Right. His obsession. *smiles*  
>Dylan: *rolls eyes*<p>

My cell rang. Dad. I groaned and answered it.

-Yes Daddy?  
>Zac: How's everything going?<br>-Good. We ran into Uncle Dylan and Maria.  
>Zac: Cool. Are you being safe?<br>-Yes Daddy.  
>Zac: Good girl. When you will be home?<br>-I don't know. A few hours.  
>Zac: Alright. Call me in an hour OK?<br>-*rolls eyes* Alright.  
>Zac: Love you Kitten.<br>-Love you too. *hangs up* He's suffocating me.  
>Dylan: He can't be that bad.<br>-He's called me every hour.  
>Dylan: OK he's worse than an obsessive boyfriend.<br>Ashley: Maybe we should talk to him. Me and Monique.  
>-Think it'll help? I know Adam tried talking to him.<br>Monique: Trust me. We'll win. *smiles* We have our ways.

Zac's P.O.V:

Monique: You're way too protective.

I looked up from my laptop and saw Monique and Ashley standing there.

-Hello to you too. Where's Haley?  
>Ashley: With Claire in her room. But we need to talk.<br>-OK. *shuts laptop* What's up?  
>Ashley: You called Haley every hour at the mall.<br>Monique: And you're overprotective.  
>Ashley: You're suffocating her.<br>-No I'm not.  
>Ashley: Yes you are.<br>-She hasn't said anything.

Haley and Claire walked in. I stood up.

-Haley am I suffocating you?

She looked at Ashley and Monique. Then at me.

Haley: Why are you asking me this?  
>-Just answer the question.<br>Haley: I uh...*bites lip* I don't want to have this conversation with everyone in the room.  
>Claire: Then I'll go. Bye Hales. *leaves*<br>Ashley: We'll leave too.  
>Monique: But one of you call us later and tell us how it goes.<br>Haley: Will do.

They left.

-Haley.  
>Haley: Dad...you are. You act as if I'm a little kid. You're paranoid and overprotective. And you were overprotective before but I could tolerate. This is just annoying.<br>-Baby I'm trying to protect you.  
>Haley: From what Dad? From the world?<br>-No! Haley I just lost your mom! And yes I have Adam, but he's hardly around anymore. He's an adult! You're all I have left! And I can't lose you too Haley!

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I felt all my muscles soften. I looked up at him.<p>

-Daddy you're not gonna lose me.  
>Zac: You don't know that. I can't lose my little girl.<p>

I sighed and hugged him tight. He hugged me back.

-Daddy I'm always gonna be your little girl. But you have to let me grow up.  
>Zac: *sighs* I know. I'll try to be less protective. But it won't be easy.<br>-I know. *kisses his cheek* But you'll be trying so that's all that matters.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>A few days later I stood in school getting books out of my locker. In the small mirror I hung in there, I could see the two bitchy queen bee, Holly and Lindsey, coming up behind me. I rolled my eyes and continued grabbing them. Just ignore them Hales. It's the end of the day.<p>

Holly: Um excuse me Haley? Can you please move. Your fat ass is in the way and me and Lindsey need to leave.

I rolled my eyes. My butt isn't a size zero but it's small. They're just being bitches. I sigh and move out of the way. They start walking off but Lindsey turns around.

Lindsey: You know since your daddy has all that money, I bet he could get you a liposuction on your whale butt.

Her and Holly giggled and walked off. I sighed and shut my locker door. I walked out of the school and saw Dad's car. I got in.

Zac: Hey baby. How was your day?  
>-It was fine. *puts on seatbelt*<br>Zac: Just fine?  
>-Dad it was school. It's not that great. Unless you're a nerd like you were.<br>Zac: *rolls eyes* Yeah sure make fun of the guy that had a 4.3 GPA.  
>-*cough* Nerd.<br>Zac: Whatever.

I laughed and we went home. I went up to my room and did homework. That night after dinner Adam, Dad and I played basketball. After I took a shower I looked in the mirror. I saw my body, naked except underwear. The girls are right. I do have a fat ass. I bite my lip. I need to lose weight.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I was downstairs putting the finishing touches on the brownies I had made. Haley came in.<p>

-Hey baby. I just made my famous brownies. Try one.  
>Haley: Oh I'm uh not hungry. I'll have one later. *grabs water**goes upstairs*<p>

Not hungry? She's always hungry. Is she-OK Zac, you'd promise you'd back off. She's fine. Just calm down.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>The next morning I woke up an hour early and went for a run. I love that we live pretty much on the beach. I can run on the beach alone and smell the ocean. I finally went home and showered. I got dressed and went downstairs. Dad was toasting bagels.<p>

Zac: Morning baby.  
>-Morning Daddy.<br>Zac: Want a bagel?  
>-No thanks. I went for a run this morning and had a granola bar.<p>

That was a lie. All I had was water. But he doesn't need to know that.

I sat in class. My teacher was going on and on about the laws of gravity. I hate this class. Holly and Lindsey are here. Holly saw me and raised her hand.

Holly: Mr. Thomas is it possible to defy gravity?  
>Mr. Thomas: Why do you ask Holly?<br>Holly: Because it's amazing that Haley's fat butt hasn't floated up in the air yet.

The whole class burst out laughing. I slid down in my seat.

Mr. Thomas: Alright, alright class settle down. Settle down.  
>Lindsey: Mr. Thomas we're just speaking the truth. Haley's fat.<p>

I felt my cheeks go hot and tears come to my eyes.

Mr. Thomas: Alright class that's enough for today. Let's just focus on our work.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>At lunch I sat with Leah, Claire and our other friends. I didn't eat. I just pushed my food around and gave it to my friends. They didn't notice. After school I went home with Dad. I was quiet.<p>

Zac: You OK baby?  
>-*nods*<br>Zac: You sure?  
>-*nods again*<br>Zac: Are you gonna be a mute? Because if you are I'd like to know.

I just sat there.

Zac: Oh come on. Not even a smile?  
>-*says nothing*<br>Zac: OK what's going on with you? Did you fight with one of the girls?  
>-*shakes head no*<br>Zac: Did I do something?  
>-*shakes head no*<br>Zac: Was it school?  
>-*shakes head no*<br>Zac: *sighs* Fine. But I'm here if you need me. You know that right?  
>-*nods*<p>

We got home and I went up to my room and shut the door. I threw myself back onto my bed. I shut my eyes and soon fell asleep.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>The afternoon went on and Haley didn't come down. Once I made dinner I told Adam to go get her. He came back alone.<p>

Adam: She's sleeping.  
>-Alright. Let her sleep.<p>

I made her a plate and stuck it in the fridge. We ate and then Adam went to work. Haley came downstairs an hour later. I was still in the kitchen, typing an e-mail.

-Baby I left dinner for you in the fridge.  
>Haley: OK.<p>

She went over, heated it up and then sat at the table. She picked at it. I went over.

-You feeling OK Kitten?  
>Haley: Yeah. I'm just not that hungry.<br>-You weren't hungry last night. *puts hand on forehead* You don't have a fever.  
>Haley: I know. I'm just not hungry. *wraps it back up* I'll eat later. *puts it back* I'm gonna go lay back down.<br>-Alright princess. *kisses her head* I love you.  
>Haley: Love you too.<p>

She went back upstairs. Fifteen minutes later I went to check on her again and she was dead asleep. I tucked her in and kissed her head. I watched her sleep. My beautiful baby girl. I really hope she's OK.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Two weeks.<p>

That's all it took.

Two weeks for me to lose ten pounds.

But it's still not enough.

I have used every excuse in the world not to eat. And I've done it so Dad and Adam don't worry. My plan is perfect.

I'll be skinny in no time.

I sat on my bed cutting out pictures from Victoria Secret models. I had already gone through the Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue, putting pictures up of pretty, skinny girls. These models are even more gorgeous. Aunt Ashley walked in.

Ashley: All of these dismembered models are depressing.  
>-It's just inspiration. For when I feel like losing a pound.<br>Ashley: Sweetie I'm worried about you. You're losing weight.  
>-It's not that much.<br>Ashley: Sweetie-  
>-Aunt Ashley I'm fine. I swear.<br>Ashley: *sighs* Fine. You know where I am if you need me.  
>-I know. Thanks.<p>

She kissed my head and left. Kayla came in.

Kayla: Hey. Wanna come hang out with me and Adam? We're going to get pizza.  
>-No thanks.<br>Kayla: What are you doing?  
>-Just cutting out models.<br>Kayla: Why?  
>-Inspiration. For when I wanna lose a pound.<br>Kayla: So you look at grossly sick models?  
>-Yep.<br>Kayla: Alrighty then.

She left. I finished and taped up the models. I changed into baggy sweats and went downstairs.

-Daddy I'm going for a run.  
>Zac: Alright Kitten. Not too long though. It's almost dark.<br>-Alright.

I went out and began running. I reached the end of the beach and saw the sun was setting. Time to head back. I text Dad to tell him I'm on my way and start walking back. I was almost there when I ran into Ryland, a cute guy from my Math class. He smiled.

Ryland: Hey Hales.  
>-*smiles* Hey Ryland.<br>Ryland: What are you doing on the beach?  
>-Taking a run. I live right over there. *points up the beach*<br>Ryland: Sweet. By the way, you looked really pretty today.  
>-*blushes* Thanks.<br>Ryland: Anyway...a bunch of us are going bowling this weekend. Wanna come?  
>-Sure. I'd love to.<br>Ryland: Great. It's kinda a party. My birthday.  
>-Right. I heard. I'll be there.<br>Ryland: Great. I'll text you with the deets. Later.

I smiled and he walked off.

On Friday I went to the bowling alley. I hadn't told Dad boys were gonna be there. He and Adam would freak out. I went inside and went over to the area where everyone was. Ryland saw me.

Ryland: Hey cutie.  
>-Hey.<br>Ryland: Can you run to the supply closet and get us some napkins? Holly was a klutz and spilled her punch.  
>-Sure.<p>

I went into the closet and a minute later I heard the door close and lock. Oh no. I banged on the door and heard snickering.

I should've known.

I'm watching Charlie St. Cloud so I have to post this. Zac is so sexy and so amazing in this movie. =] No wait. He's always amazing and sexy. ;)

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I sat in the closet crying for three hours. My phone got no service so I couldn't call anyone. Finally the door opened. I saw Kayla standing there.<p>

Kayla: I saw those jerks. Come here sweetie.

She helped me up and hugged me. I buried my head in her chest.

Kayla: People are mean.  
>-Yeah they are.<br>Kayla: You hungry? We can go get something to eat?  
>-*shakes head no* Can you drive me home please? I'm sure Daddy will want me there soon.<br>Kayla: Sure thing sweetie.

She put her arm around me and we went out to her car. She drove me home. I thanked her and went inside. I feel really weak. I fall to my knees. Dad ran over and knelt in front of me.

Zac: You OK baby?  
>-*nods* Just tired.<br>Zac: Well it's late. Go up to bed.  
>-*holds out arms* Carry me?<br>Zac: *chuckles* Sure.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I buried my face in the crock of his neck. He carried me upstairs.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>As I carried her up the stairs, I noticed something. She's A LOT lighter than usual. She's always been tiny but she seems really tiny. And she's been tired a lot lately. I get to her room and tuck her into bed. She was already asleep. I kissed her forehead.<p>

-Sweet dreams baby.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>The next day I was taking another jog down the beach. I saw Ryland. I tried to run past him but he stopped me.<p>

-What do you want?  
>Ryland: Oh come on babe. Be nice.<br>-Why should I? You locked me in a supply closet!  
>Ryland: Look, we were just joking around Hales.<br>-*rolls eyes* Whatever. *starts jogging off*  
>Ryland: Jog all you want. Won't help your fat ass.<p>

I bit my lip and kept running faster. I bumped into someone.

-Sorry.

I looked up and saw Uncle Dylan.

-Hey Uncle Dylan.  
>Dylan: Who was that?<br>-Uh no one.  
>Dylan: Someone. Who was talking to my baby niece like that?<br>-Uncle Dylan calm down. He's a nobody. Just some loser from school.  
>Dylan: I should go kick his ass.<br>-Don't. Please.  
>Dylan: *sighs* Are you OK?<br>-I'm totally cool. Just a little tired.

I hate lying to Uncle Dylan. But I have to. He'd kick Ryland's ass then bring him back to my house and let Adam and Daddy beat him up.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Turns out Uncle Dylan is coming over for dinner. Awesome. We got home and Dad came over.<p>

Zac: Hey baby girl. Hey baby bro.  
>Dylan: *rolls eyes* Zachary I am thirty four years old. I am not a baby.<br>Zac: You're always gonna be my baby bro. *puts him in a head lock*

The two began rough housing. I rolled my eyes. They may be in their thirties but they act like they're still kids. Adam came down.

Adam: Yeah and me and Haley act like kids.  
>Zac: You do. But we're different. *lets go of Dylan*<br>Adam: Uh huh. Sure.  
>Zac: *rolls eyes* Let's go eat.<p>

We went to the table and sat down. We were eating. Well the guys were. I was picking at my food.

Zac: Baby are you OK?  
>-Yeah. I'm fine.<br>Zac: You don't look so good.

He got up and went over. He put his hand on my forehead.

Zac: You're burning up.  
>-*groans* Wonderful.<br>Zac: Alright. You're going to bed. I'll bring you up your dinner.  
>-I'm fine. I don't need to lay down.<br>Zac: Yes you do.  
>-But-<p>

He cut me off by picking me up. I sighed.

-Overprotective much?  
>Zac: Yep.<br>Dylan: Bye Hales. Feel better.  
>Adam: Yeah feel better Munchkin.<p>

He carried me upstairs and tucked me in.

-You don't need to carry me.  
>Zac: You're tiny. It's not hard.<br>-*pokes out tongue*  
>Zac: Want me to bring you your dinner?<br>-*shakes head* My tummy hurts.  
>Zac: Poor baby. *kisses forehead* Relax.<p>

The next day I was walking down the halls at school with Claire and Leah. We saw Kayla and she began walking over. I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I fall to my knees. Immediately my friends kneel down next to me.

Kayla: Haley are you OK?  
>-I'm fine.<br>Kayla: *puts hand on forehead* No you're not. You're burning up. I'm gonna take you home.  
>-But Kayla-<br>Kayla: No buts.

Kayla's P.O.V:  
>I led her to the office, signed her out and took her home. Zac jumped up when we came in.<p>

Zac: What's going on?  
>-She almost passed out and she has a fever.<br>Zac: Oh my poor baby. *puts head on forehead* Ooo. You're burning up.  
>Haley: I'm fine. I think I just had something weird for lunch.<br>Zac: Yeah well maybe you should've had breakfast this morning.

Wait. Haley didn't eat lunch. She said she had a big breakfast and she wasn't hungry. That's when it all began to click.

She almost passed out. She's lying about eating.

She's been starving herself.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Dad made me lay down in my bed. Kayla followed and waited until Dad left to speak.<p>

Kayla: You lied.  
>-Huh?<br>Kayla: You didn't eat lunch.

Crap.

Kayla: In fact you never have lunch. And you cut out pictures of models. You're strving yourself aren't you?  
>-Shut up Kayla. Of course I'm not.<br>Kayla: It seems like it.  
>-Well I'm not.<br>Kayla: I'm not stupid Haley.  
>-Kayla-<br>Kayla: I'm gonna tell your dad.  
>-No! Don't! He'll flip!<br>Kayla: You need to get help Haley.  
>-No I don't! I'm perfectly fine. Please don't tell him Kayla.<br>Kayla: Haley-  
>-Please.<br>Kayla: *sighs* Fine. I won't.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>The next day I sat in my office. Kayla came in with Adam.<p>

-Hey guys. What's up?  
>Adam: Kayla just told me something. And I think you should know.<br>-OK. What's up?  
>Kayla: *takes a deep breath**lets it out* Haley's starving herself.<br>-What?  
>Kayla: She hasn't been eating. She doesn't eat at lunch and lies and says she eats other times. She's overexcersising.<p>

She put a picture on my desk. It was one of Haley from yesterday. I looked at it and then looked at the one from two months ago on my desk. Haley was skinny in both, but in the second one she looks like a skeleton. That's when it hits me.

It all makes sense now. The skipping meals, all the running and excersing. She also has an attitude. This is all why.

I can't believe this.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I walked through the door after going shopping with Uncle Dylan for his date. I saw Dad, Adam, Kayla, Aunt Ashley and Uncle Lucas sitting on the couch.<p>

-Um hi.  
>Zac: Baby sit down.<br>-Why?  
>Zac: Just sit.<br>-No.  
>Zac: *sighs* Baby, Kayla told me you haven't been eating.<p>

My eyes widened and I looked at her.

-KAYLA!  
>Kayla: I had to Haley! I was worried!<br>Adam: We all are.  
>-Oh shut up Adam. This doesn't concern you.<br>Adam: You're my little sister. It does.  
>Dylan: Sweetie just sit down and we can talk.<br>-There's nothing to talk about! I'm fine!

I ran into the kitchen and to the door. Everyone followed Kayla blocked it.

Kayla: No Haley. You're going to get help.  
>-This is all your fault! You told them!<br>Kayla: I'm trying to help you!  
>-Help me? You're not doing anything like that! You're destroying my life!<br>Ashley: Honey you are by starving yourself.  
>-Oh shut it Ashley. No one was talking to you.<br>Zac: Haley! You will not talk to your godmother that way!  
>-Whatever. I don't care. I'm going for a run.<p>

I tried to leave but Uncle Dylan and Dad grabbed me, each of them holding my arm.

-LET GO OF ME YOU MORONS!  
>Zac: No. We're going to get you help.<br>-I DON'T NEED HELP! GOD YOU'RE JUST BEING PHYSCO OVERPROTECTIVE LIKE ALWAYS!  
>Zac: No I'm not. I'm trying to help you!<br>-WELL YOU'RE NOT! JUST LET GO OF ME!  
>Zac: *firmly* No.<p>

Finally I got out of their death grip. I tried to leave and Aunt Ashley grabbed me. I pushed her away. I felt the tears welling in my eyes. Suddenly I felt pain in my chest and my air tubes closing up.

-My chest...I can't...

I dropped to my knees and began breathing heavily. Dad knelt in front of me.

Zac: Kitten what's going on?  
>-I can't...my chest...it really hurts.<p>

I began breathing heavily and soon I could barely hear the voices around me. Faces were blurry. The last thing I remember is watching Uncle Lucas dial 9-1-1 before I fell to the floor, blacking out.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I sat with Haley in the ambulance holding her hand. Tears were falling down my face. My baby. My baby girl. I can't lose her. I was being too relaxed. I backed off too much. I should've noticed what was going on.<p>

When we got there, they had to rush her off. I sat in the waiting room. Everyone came. I can't focus on anything but Haley. She's my little girl. I cannot lose her. I won't be able to function without her.

After three hours the doctor came out.

Doctor: Hailey Efron?

I jumped up and ran over, everyone following.

-I'm her dad. How's my baby?  
>Doctor: She's fine. She's very lucky. She barely had anything in her system and her blood sugar was dangerously low. But she's fine. We're going to keep her here for three days to get her sugar back up and then I would suggest therapy for her eating disorder. She can do it outpatient if she wishes. We have a wonderful therapist.<br>-*nods* Can I see her?  
>Doctor: Of course.<p>

I followed him to her room. She lay in the bed, IV in her arm and other machines hooked up to her. I went to her bed and sat next to her. She looked up at me.

Haley: *weak* Daddy?  
>-Hey there baby girl.<br>Haley: Daddy I'm sorry. You were just trying to help.  
>-I know baby. I know. But now that you're here, you need to start eating again.<br>Haley: I-I can't.  
>-Why not?<br>Haley: Because I need to lose weight.  
>-Haley, your body sugar was dangerously low and you look like a skeleton.<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I looked down.<p>

Zac: Baby girl, this isn't healthy. Why would you do this?  
>-*shrugs**mumbles* I don't know.<br>Zac: Haley.  
>-*sighs* Some kids at school have been making fun of me.<br>Zac: Oh Kitten.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I can't believe some stupid teenagers have been teasing my little girl. She's beautiful. How can they not see that?<p>

-Baby it's not true. You're so beautiful.  
>Haley: You have to say that. You're my dad.<br>-No I don't. If I wasn't your dad, I'd say the same exact thing. Please baby. You have to start eating again.

She was still looking down so I lifted her chin to look at me with two fingers. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They still melted my heart.

-Baby, I think you need to go to a treatment center.  
>Haley: NO! *hugs him tight* I don't wanna be away from you!<br>-*hugs her tighter**rubs her back* Kitten, you can do it outpatient. The doctor said that you can still live at home. But you'll have to start eating.  
>Haley: *buries head in his neck* Will you help me?<br>-Of course I will Kitten.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I kept my head in his neck and thought about it.<p>

Zac: Baby if you don't get help you're gonna die. And I can't lose my baby girl.

He was right. I buried my face even deeper into his neck.

-OK. I'll do it. I'll get help.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I've been in treatment for three days. I have eaten a little and I am feeling better about myself. I'm doing the outpatient work and my dad and Adam have been there for me every step of the way.<p>

Anyway I went back to school a day later. I didn't see Holly and Lindsey most of the day. When I went outside, I saw them. When I walked past them, they began giggling. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. I saw Dad leaning against the car. I went over.

-Hey Daddy.  
>Zac: Hey baby. *kisses her head*<p>

Holly and Lindsey walked by. They looked at me, laughed and then started talking again. Dad saw them.

Zac: Are those the girls that have been making fun of you.  
>-Yes.<br>Zac: Oh I'm gonna go give them a piece of my mind. *starts to walk off*  
>-*grabs his arm* Daddy no!<br>Zac: Haley they made you think that you were fat! And they're the reason you passed out.  
>-No, I'M the reason. I starved myself. Not them.<br>Zac: They still hurt my baby.  
>-Dad I'm fine and you can't do anything to them.<br>Zac: Yes I can. I'll go Mike O'Donnell on them.  
>-Mike O'Donnell got his butt kicked.<br>Zac: Charlie St. Cloud?  
>-No.<br>Zac: But he won.  
>-I don't care. We're going home.<p>

I walked towards the car.

Zac: You never let me have any fun!  
>-I know. Now get in the car!<p>

He laughed and we both got in. He drove me home and I went upstairs and into my room. I saw the models on the wall. I still haven't taken them down. I walked over and took one off. Then another. Then another. Soon all of them were off. I began to tear them up and then threw them out. I don't need them anymore.

I laid down on the bed and began to do my homework. I had a pain in my side, but I ignored it. It's probably just from eating again. I finished my homework and went downstairs. Adam was sitting on the couch, talking on his phone.

Adam: What are you wearing...*smiles* I'd love to see that...*laughs* Me? *sexy voice* White button down shirt and black jeans. *laughs* Oh really?...Well maybe you can unwrap me tonight.

EWWW! My brother's having...phone sex?

-Um Adam?  
>Adam: *looks up* Oh crap...no not you babe. I gotta go...Yeah...Bye. *hangs up*<br>-What was that?  
>Adam: I have a girlfriend.<br>-No duh.  
>Adam: *stands up* Please don't tell Dad.<br>-Why?  
>Adam: Because he'll do the whole *mocking Zac voice* Oh my baby boy has a girlfriend. *regular voice* And then begin the questions. *rolls eyes*<br>-So you think you can hide a girlfriend from Dad? Didn't you do that before?  
>Adam: That was with mom. And it worked then. So it should work with Dad.<br>-OK so you're gonna keep this from Dad?  
>Adam: Yes and so are you.<br>-Why should I keep your secret?  
>Adam: Because I'll drive you and Claire wherever you want on Friday.<br>-How about whenever we want?  
>Adam: But that's not-<br>-*sing song voice* Oh Daddy-  
>Adam: OK! OK! Whenever you want. Just don't tell Dad.<br>-*smiles* Deal. Bye brother.

I walked out.

I sat on the couch. Adam was painting my toenails.

Adam: This is cruel.  
>-How? I don't have foot odor.<br>Adam: No but I hate the smell of nail polish.  
>-Too bad. And don't get any paint on my skin.<br>Adam: *rolls eyes* Yes master.

Dad came in with Uncle Dylan.

Zac: Adam what are you doing?  
>-He's giving me a pedicure.<br>Zac: I see that. But why?  
>Adam: Because I want my little sister to be happy. Is that a problem?<br>Zac: No.  
>Dylan: Why didn't you ever do anything like that for me Zac?<br>Zac: Oh so you want me to paint your toenails?  
>Dylan:...<br>Zac: Thought so.  
>-Dorks. Both of you.<br>Zac: *rolls eyes* What do you guys want for lunch?  
>-I already ate.<br>Zac: Haley.  
>Adam: Dad it's true, I made her a sandwich earlier.<br>Dylan: Damn Hales, you've got that boy whipped.  
>-Yep. *smiles*<br>Dylan: I should've done that to Zac.  
>Zac: *looks at him* Like you could've.<br>Dylan: That's right, you would've just gone crying to mommy.  
>Zac: *shoves him* Shut up.<br>Dylan: *shoves him back* No you shut up.  
>-Boys, boys, boys, stop acting like children.<br>Dylan: *rolls eyes* So Ad, I saw you at Victoria Secret when I was out with Maria.  
>Zac: What were you doing there?<br>Adam: *looks at Haley* I uh...I was...  
>-He was applying for a job.<br>Zac: A job?  
>-Yep. He told me he was.<br>Dylan: Why would you apply at Victoria Secret?  
>Adam: Hot girls, duh.<br>Dylan: See he takes after his uncle.  
>Zac: *rolls eyes* Come on little brother, we're gonna play one-on-one, remember?<br>Dylan: Right. Bye guys.

They left.

Adam: Thanks for covering.  
>-You're welcome. But now you have to do the fingers to.<br>Adam: I hate you.  
>-Love you too Ady.<p>

I walked through the door the next day and saw Adam sitting on the couch with a girl.  
>upload/files/129/526/037/440/040/372_hilarie_burton_

-Uh who's this?  
>Adam: Oh good, you're here. *goes over with the girl* Haley, this is Harlie. Harlie, this is my little sister Haley.<br>Harlie: *smiles* Hi Haley. Adam's told me so much about you.  
>-Yeah same here. *smiles*<p>

We were all talking when Dad walked in.

Zac: Hey guys. *sees Harlie* Who's this?

Adam bit his lip and looked at me. I looked right back at him and shrugged.

Harlie spoke up before we could.

Harlie: *shakes Zac's hand* Hi I'm Harlie Earnhardt. I'm a friend of Adam's.  
>Zac: Oh. Nice to meet you.<br>Harlie: You too

Phew.

Dad went to go make dinner and Adam went to go do whatever it is he does with Harlie. I went upstairs.

Adam's P.O.V:  
>I sat on the deck, holding Harlie's hand.<p>

Harlie: Why didn't you tell your dad who I was?  
>-Because he's embarrassing.<br>Harlie: He doesn't seem that bad.  
>-He won't be until he knows that I'm dating.<br>Harlie: *sighs* It'd just be nice if I could kiss you at your own house.  
>-Well *looks around* I don't think he's anywhere around here right now.<p>

She smiled and kissed me. I deepened the kiss.

?: Uh Adam?

I pulled off and saw Dad standing there, looking shocked and confused.

-Uh hey Dad.  
>Harlie: Hi Mr. Efron<br>Zac: Either of you want to explain?  
>-*rolls eyes* Dad I'm nineteen. I don't have to explain why I'm kissing a girl.<br>Harlie: I should go. *grabs bag**gets up*  
>-*gets up* Harlie wait-<br>Harlie: Ady I'll call you. Bye. *walks out*  
>Zac: So you're not even gonna tell me?<br>-I think it's pretty self explanatory Dad. I have a girlfriend.  
>Zac: Why didn't you tell me?<br>-Because I don't need to let you know that I have a girlfriend. I'm nineteen years old. I'm not in high school anymore.  
>Zac: It still would've been nice to know.<br>-Whatever. *rolls eyes**goes inside*

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I watched Adam go inside.<p>

Damn, no more chore boy.

Adam's P.O.V:  
>I stood at the basketball hoop by the garage the next day. I did a layup and heard Dad's voice.<p>

Zac: That was weak.

I turned around.

-Sorry Troy Bolton. *tosses ball at him**starts walking inside*  
>Zac: Oh come on Adam I was kidding.<br>-*turns around* You know what Dad? Maybe I just don't feel like being around you!  
>Zac: What happened to you Adam? You used to tell me everything.<br>-As I told you yesterday I'm not a little kid anymore.  
>Zac: But you still could tell me stuff.<br>-I don't want to nor do I have to.  
>Zac: I'm your father!<br>-Doesn't make a difference to me.  
>Zac: You know what? You think you can do everything on your own? Fine. Don't ask me for anything anymore. I'll still provide you a house and food, but you're on your own for everything else.<br>-Fine!  
>Zac: Fine!<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I had been standing on the deck, watching the two fight. Adam stormed into the house. Dad threw the basketball at the garage and then saw me. He walked up the deck to me.<p>

Zac: Sorry you had to see that Kitten.  
>-It's fine. Are you really cutting him off?<br>Zac: He's disrespecting me. It won't last. He'll need money for dates, clothes and school.  
>-You do realize he has a job and he goes to UCLA on a scholarship right?<br>Zac:...I knew that.  
>-Sure you did. *pats his shoulder*<p>

I went inside and went upstairs and into Adam's room. He lay on his bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

-So you and Dad are fighting?  
>Adam: Yep. Apparently I'm cut off.<br>-Look, I understand both sides. So why don't you just go apologize and he will too.  
>Adam: Dad? Apologize? Ha.<br>-Hey don't trash talk Dad. He is the man fifty percent responsible for the reason your alive.  
>Adam: I thought you thought that the stork dropped us off.<br>-I'm not five anymore Adam.  
>Adam: Right. You're seven right?<br>-*rolls eyes*

Two nights later I sat at dinner. Adam sat on one end, Dad sat at the other. I was in the middle.

Adam: Haley will you please ask Dad to pass the butter?

They've been doing this for two nights. It's annoying.

-*looks at Dad* Pass the butter to Adam.  
>Zac: Haley tell Adam that this is perfectly seasoned and you don't need butter.<br>Adam: Haley tell Dad that nothing about his cooking is perfect.  
>Zac: Haley tell Adam that if he wants me to cut him off from eating food, I will.<br>Adam: Haley tell Dad-  
>-NO! I will not play messenger! *jumps up**grabs plate* If you two want to ignore each other FINE! But I will NOT be monkey in the middle.<p>

I ran upstairs and on my way to my room I heard them arguing over who's fault it was that I was running upstairs. I rolled my eyes and went into my room, slamming the door shut.

Zac: NO SLAMMING DOORS!

I rolled my eyes again and sat on my bed, eating.

I need a way for them to make up. I am so tired of being the middle woman.

I saw my fake piercings that I got from Mom when she did that punk skater movie. I know that Aunt Ashley has a bunch of wigs. Now all I need to do is cut up some clothes.

This should be perfect.

So I'm posting a lot today. So be prepared...

Also, kinda sad today. It's my baby brother's 13th birthday. =/

Zac's P.O.V:  
>The next day I stood in the living room, cleaning. Adam sat on the couch watching some annoying show on MTV. The door opened and someone walked in. I looked up and almost had a heart attack.<p>

My baby girl, my sweet little princess, looked like a total punk.

She had rods and rings in her eyebrows, nose, lip, upper ear and belly button. Her hair was black with white and purple streaks. She was wearing a black midriff top and a tight black jean skirt and black knee high boots. She had a bunch of makeup caked on her face. Adam saw it too and ran over.

-Haley Starla Efron what the hell did you do to yourself?  
>Haley: Well I just figured, new semester, new look.<br>-Well you better think twice about that new look! Because it's not staying!  
>Haley: Oh come. I'm sure Adam thinks it's cool.<br>-I'm sure he doesn't.  
>Adam: Actually...aside from the shirt and skirt...it is kinda cool.<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>WHAT? NO! He cannot just...ARGH!<p>

-Really?  
>Adam: Yeah. It's totally retro.<p>

The one time I decide to rebel, he has to think it's cool!

Zac: I don't give a damn. Haley you are removing them.  
>-*rolls eyes* Chill.<p>

I pulled off the rings and rods and took off the wig. I pulled off the boots and unfolded the shirt and skirt so they fell at their normal length.

-It was all an act.

I threw my wig at him and went upstairs and into my room. I washed the makeup off my face and threw myself onto the bed, face into my pillow. I hugged my sock monkey. A minute later I heard my door open and then felt my bed sink in. I looked up and saw Dad.

Zac: So did you want me to have a heart attack?  
>-No.<br>Zac: Then why did you do that?  
>-I don't know. It was stupid.<br>Zac: Kitten tell me.  
>-*sighs* I wanted both you and Adam to hate it so you two would agree on something.<br>Adam: *walks in* So this is Dad's fault? Sweet.  
>Zac: Were you not paying attention? She said your name too.<br>Adam: Yeah but she said your name first.  
>Zac: *stands up* Well obviously you think it's OK if she really wanted to dress like that.<br>Adam: Oh please.

The two of them walked out fighting. I buried myself back into the pillows and screamed, but they didn't hear me. I can't take this anymore, this stupid fighting. Aunt Ashley and Uncle Lucas said that if this didn't work, I could go stay with them. Aunt Ashley's pregnant with twins so she needs all the help she can get since Uncle Lucas is busy filming. Plus I still haven't been feeling well lately and the two of them haven't been making it any better. I went to my closet and began packing.

I walked down the stairs. Dad and Adam were still fighting.

-STOP FIGHTING!

They turned and looked at me.

Adam: What's with the suitcase?  
>-Since you two can't make up and insist on acting like little children, Aunt Ashley and Uncle Lucas have graciously offered to let me stay with them. And I'm going to take them up on that offer because you two are driving me insane!<p>

I walked out the door and got into Uncle Lucas' car.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I went to Ashley and Lucas' that night. Adam and I still haven't made up, but this whole moving out thing is insane. She's thirteen! I walked through the door and found Ashley doing some pregnant yoga thing.<p>

-Where's my daughter?  
>Ashley: Nice knock.<br>-Just tell me where she is.  
>Ashley: Help me up and I'll tell you.<p>

I laughed and held out my hand. She took it and stood up. She brushed off her big belly. She's only five months along but since she's carrying twins, she's bigger than most pregnant women.

-Now tell me where she is.  
>Ashley: She's upstairs. She might be in the bathroom. I think she's been having tummy trouble.<br>-And you didn't check on her?  
>Ashley: She said she was fine.<br>-*sighs* I'm taking her home.  
>Ashley: Good luck with that. She's really annoyed by you and Adam.<br>-I know. But she can't-  
>Ashley: Do you realize that you two put her in the middle?<br>-We do not.  
>Ashley: Yes you do. Making her pass messages and arguing when she's around, asking for her opinion. It's like a divorcing married couple!<br>-Ashley-  
>Ashley: No. Let me finish. You and Adam have fought before. And Vanessa would make sure you two were hugging five minutes later. I realize that Vanessa's not here this time, but Haley's trying to be Vanessa right now. She has to act like an adult and she's only thirteen. That's not fair Zac.<p>

She's right. I sighed.

-I don't like fighting with Adam.  
>Ashley: So be the adult and stop it.<br>-It's not that easy this time.  
>Ashley: Well until you two can work it out, she's staying here. It's what she wants and Lucas and I think it's for the best. She loves you two but she's still going through her treatment and she hasn't been feeling well. It's better for her here.<br>-*nods* I agree too. Can I at least see her?  
>Ashley: She should be upstairs in her room. If she's not in there, check the adjoined bathroom.<p>

Both Adam and Haley have a room here. When they were little and if both me and Vanessa were busy with filming or albums or whatever, they'd stay here. A lot of times they had to spend the night over the summer.

I thanked Ashley and went upstairs to Haley's room. She wasn't in the bedroom so I went to the bathroom door. I knocked on it.

-Haley, it's Daddy.

No response.

-Look baby, I know you're mad at me, but can you please come out so we can talk?

Still no response.

-Can you at least make a noise to let me know that you're OK?

Still nothing. Worry filled me. I knocked on the door.

-Haley open the door now!

Nothing.

-Haley if you don't open, I'm coming in.

I waited a minute and then opened the door. My eyes widened. My little girl was passed out on the ground, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I picked up Haley and shook her.<p>

-Princess wake up. Come on baby, wake up.

Her eyes opened a little and she moaned in pain. Before I could say anything, she screamed in pain.

Haley: Daddy my side!  
>-Don't worry baby, Daddy's gonna make it better.<p>

I carried her downstairs and took her to the hospital, Ashley coming with us. She texted Adam on the way. When we got there, they rushed her off. Adam ran in a minute later.'

Adam: What's going on?  
>-I don't know. She was in a lot of pain and she passed out. The doctor's looking at her.<p>

Just then the doctor came out.

Doctor: Well we looked over Haley and she seems to have appendicitis.  
>Adam: Will she be OK?<br>Doctor: Yes. We just have to do an emergency appendectomy.  
>-Do whatever you have to.<br>Doctor: Alright. We'll let you know with any updates. Oh and she said that neither rof you will be allowed to see her until you work out your problems. Whatever that means. *walks off*

I looked at Adam. Ashley stood up.

Ashley: I should go call everyone, let them know she's gonna be OK.

She walked off and I sighed

-We need to talk.  
>Adam: Yeah. We do.<br>Zac/Adam: *at the same time* I'm sorry.

We laughed.

-You first.  
>Adam: *sighs* Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Harlie. I just didn't want you to freak.<br>-Am I really that bad?  
>Adam: No. I guess I just liked having a girlfriend and for once not having to introduce her to anyone.<br>-*sighs* I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. I just miss being the first person you tell things to. I know you're nineteen and you're growing up, but I miss my baby boy.  
>Adam: I'm still your baby boy Dad.<br>-*smiles* So from now on, you don't have to tell me everything  
>Adam: But I won't completely shut you out. *smiles*<br>-You too old for hugs from your dad?  
>Adam: Never.<p>

I smiled again and hugged him. He hugged me back, putting his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for awhile and I kissed his head. He pulled off.

Adam: Think Haley will be OK?  
>-Yeah. I've had this surgery. It's simple, in and out.<p>

We talked for awhile longer and then the doctor came out.

-Haley Efron?

Me and Adam went over.

-How is she?  
>Doctor: The surgery went great.<br>-Good.  
>Doctor: But there was a problem.<br>-What problem?  
>Doctor: We're having some trouble waking her up.<br>-What does that mean?  
>Doctor: She could fall into a coma or in the worse case, we could lose her.<p>

OK so you guys are probably thinking "What's up with her and death/near death lately?" And the answer is, I don't really know. I've been planning all of these things for their stories and they all just come out at the same time. Strange, I know.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>Adam and I paced nervously for an hour. Finally the doctor came back out. We ran back over to him, everyone behind us.<p>

Doctor: Haley is fine. She's just waking up.  
>-*sighs in relief* Thank God.<br>Doctor: And she's asking for you and Adam, but only if you made up. Whatever that means.

We smiled and followed him to the room. She lay in the bed. We went over.

-Again, are you trying to give me a heart attack?  
>Haley: *looks up* Daddy! Ady!<p>

We smiled and hugged her. We sat on her bed.

Haley: Please tell me you made up.  
>-We did. *smiles*<br>Haley: Good. I don't like when my two favorite guys fight.  
>Dylan: *walks in with Lucas* Your two favorite guys? You mean us?<br>Haley: *rolls eyes* Of course. Where's Uncle Corbin?  
>Lucas: Their normal sitter just had surgery. He had to stay with the kids.<br>Haley: *giggles*  
>-But Monique's here.<br>Haley: Awesome.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Time went by; I was visited by more people. I found out about the whole almost falling into a coma thing. It has caused Dad to stay by me the whole day but I don't mind. And now we have matching scars. (AN: For those of you who don't know, Zac Efron had an emergency appendectomy two or three years ago.)

I have to stay for a few nights and then be on bed rest for a week, which sucks. I just feel like I got out of being watched over 24/7 and now it's back again. Adam had left to get some stuff for me. He came back in with my bag and put it on my bed.

Adam: OK so I got your laptop, your iPod, cell phone, Nintendo DS, favorite books and *pulls it from bag* your sock monkey. *hands it to her*  
>-*hugs it tight* Thanks Ady.<br>Adam: No problem Munchkin.

He kissed my forehead and sat at the edge of my bed. Leah, Claire and Kayla ran in.

Kayla: Adam Zachary David Efron!  
>Adam: Yes?<br>Kayla: Why did you not tell us that our best friend was in the hospital?  
>Adam: Oh THAT'S what I forgot to do.<p>

I slapped his chest.

-Girls, don't worry. I'm fine.

They all came over and sat by the bed.

Leah: Does it hurt?  
>-A little.<br>Claire: Is the scar cool?  
>-Not right now. But it'll get better in a few days.<br>Kayla: We're just happy you're OK.

The door opened yet again and Grandma and Grandpa came in.

Starla: Zachary David Alexander Efron!  
>Zac: Yes?<br>Starla: Why did I have to find out from TMZ that my granddaughter was in the hospital?  
>Zac: And THAT'S what I forget to do!<p>

I giggled.

-I'm fine.  
>Starla: Good. *kisses her head*<p>

So had to split this into two parts. =P Anyway, Haley's fine!

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Time passed and I was soon home. Before I knew it, I was back in school. I had to go to the high school wing to get some papers from the guidance office. I saw a cute guy standing there. A VERY cute guy. He had to be a freshman or a sophomore. OK Hales, keep your cool. I walked over.<p>

-Um Mrs. Cardillo, I need the forms for the Spain field trip. Ms. Heller is asking for them.  
>Cardillo: Yes. I'll go get them. Harvey, I'll get you your schedule in a second.<p>

She got up and left. Harvey turned to me.

Harvey: So I'm Harvey. Harvey Mason. *holds out hand*  
>-*shakes it* Haley. Haley Efron. You new?<br>Harvey: Yeah. I just transferred here.  
>-Sophomore?<br>Harvey: Freshman. What about you? You a freshman too?  
>-Oh no. I'm in eighth grade.<br>Harvey: Wow. That's a surprise.  
>-Why?<br>Harvey: You're way too hot to be an eighth grader.

I blushed.

Harvey: So what lunch wave to do you have today?  
>-Second. Why?<br>Harvey: So do I. So I guess I'll see you in the cafeteria?  
>-Sure.<p>

Mrs. Cardillo came back out. She handed me the forms. I thanked her and said goodbye to Harvey. I went back to class, but it was hard to concentrate. At lunch, Harvey sat with me, Claire and Kayla. Leah wasn't in the shift, so they'll have to meet later.

After school I sat up in my room, writing in my notebook. I wasn't writing anything important, just Harvey's name over and over again. My cell rang. Harvey! We had exchanged numbers at lunch. I answered.

-Hey.  
>Harvey: Hey Haley. What's up?<br>-Nothing much, just uh homework.  
>Harvey: Same. So, do you have plans tomorrow night?<br>-No. Why?  
>Harvey: Well I got tickets to Aerosmith's reunion concert. My friend was supposed to come, but he bailed. Do you like Aerosmith?<br>-Yeah. Totally.  
>Harvey: You wanna go?<br>-That'd be great.  
>Harvey: Awesome. So I'll pick you up tomorrow, say six?<br>-Sure. I'll give you my address tomorrow.  
>Harvey: Sweet. See you then.<br>-Yeah. Bye.  
>Harvey: Bye.<p>

I hung up and screamed. I have my first date! OK so technically it's not a date but still! My door swung open and Dad ran in.

Zac: What's going on? Are you OK?  
>-I'm perfect. *throws self back on bed* Totally perfect.<br>Zac: OK. Anything you wish to share?  
>-No. But I have a question. Can I go to a concert tomorrow with a friend?<br>Zac: Sure. With who?  
>-A new friend.<br>Zac: What's her name?  
>-Harvey.<br>Zac: Harvey? That's not a-*eyes widen* No!  
>-*jumps off bed* Please Daddy!<br>Zac: No way! My baby is not going on a date with some punk!  
>-You don't even know him.<br>Zac: You're not going Haley.  
>-Please Daddy. It'll make me really happy.<p>

I put on my puppy dog eyes.

Zac: UGH! Why are you so adorable?  
>-So I can go?<br>Zac: *sighs* Yes. But I meet this boy first.  
>-Of course! *hugs him tight* Thank you Daddy!<p>

Zac's .P.O.V:  
>My baby has a date. I don't care if she says it's not a date, it's a date. Some punk is taking my baby girl out. Adam's not happy either. But Ashley, Monique, Kayla and Nikki told us to act happy.<p>

I sat on the couch, waiting for him to show up. There was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. There stood the boy:  
>.comimages/abc/jean_luc_bilodeau_

-Are you Harvey?  
>Harvey: Yeah. *smiles* And you are?<br>-Zac Efron. Haley's father.  
>Harvey: Nice to meet you sir. *shakes his hand*<p>

I had my firm grip. Eventually I pulled off and let him come in.

-Haley's still getting ready.  
>Harvey: That's cool.<br>-So Harvey, where do you plan on taking my daughter?  
>Harvey: The Aerosmith concert at the Izod Center.<br>-What time will you have her back?  
>Harvey: Ten.<br>-How old are you?  
>Harvey: Fifteen.<br>-You do know my little girl is only thirteen right?  
>Harvey: Yes...sir.<br>-So what are your intentions?  
>Harvey: I just want to take her out and have fun.<br>Adam: *walks in* Fun huh?  
>Harvey: And you are?<br>Adam: I can be your worst nightmare. *goes over* I'm Adam, Haley's older brother. And if you hurt my baby sister, I'll kill you.  
>-And I'll help.<br>Ashley: *comes downstairs* She's almost done. Are you two being nice?  
>Adam: Of course Aunt Ashley.<br>Ashley: Good. *goes over* Hi, I'm Ashley Tisdale-Gabreel. Haley and Adam's godmother.  
>Harvey: Nice to meet you Mrs. Tisdale-Gabreel.<br>Ashley: Please, call me Ashley.  
>Harvey: Alright. I loved you in Hellcats.<br>Ashley: *smiles* Thank you. It was fun to be in. But my favorite project was definitely High School Musical.  
>Harvey: What's that?<br>-It was a Disney Channel movie. I was in it.  
>Harvey: You act?<p>

He's never even heard of me?

-Uh yeah. I'm a pretty well known actor.  
>Harvey: Guess not.<br>-Oh you-  
>Haley: *comes down* I'm ready.<p>

I looked up and saw her:  
>.netwp-content/uploads/2009/10/dsc_

Haley: *goes over to Harvey* Hey Harvey. *hugs him* Are my dad and brother being nice?  
>Harvey: Uh yeah. Very.<br>Haley: Let's head out. *grabs purse**kisses Adams's cheek**kisses Zac's cheek* Bye guys. *hugs Ashley* I'll be back by ten.  
>-Alright Kitten. Have fun.<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>UGH! Really? Calling me Kitten in front of my "date"? I rolled my eyes and we walked out. Harvey got on his motorbike and tossed me a helmet. I got on behind him and we left.<p>

The concert was amazing. Steven Tyler looks great and still sings great. They began to play Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Harvey turned to me.

Harvey: Having fun?  
>-Yeah. *smiles* You?<br>Harvey: Yep.

He leaned in and kissed me.

Best night ever.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I stood on the porch with Harvey.<p>

Harvey: So does this mean we're a couple?  
>-Do you want to be?<br>Harvey: Only if you want to.  
>-I do.<br>Harvey: Great then uh, can you do me a favor?  
>-Sure. What?<br>Harvey: Wear my ring?

He placed a silver ring in my hand. It had a cool snake design on it. I smiled up at him.

-Of course. *puts it on*

It fell off. We laughed and he picked it up.

Harvey: Wear it on a chain.  
>-I will. *kisses him* Goodnight.<br>Harvey: Goodnight.

I went inside and leaned against the door, smiling. I saw my dad and brother.

Zac: She's smiling.  
>Adam: That's not good.<br>-Yes it is.  
>Zac: So it went well?<br>-It went great. He's so awesome!  
>Zac: Well it's good you made a new friend.<br>-Friend...right.

They both got up and went over to me.

Zac: Haley.  
>-He's really sweet and he gave me a ring. *holds it up*<br>Zac: I think I'm gonna pass out.  
>-Daddy it's just his ring. He wanted me to have it.<br>Adam: You are too young to have a boyfriend!  
>-I'm thirteen.<br>Zac: Exactly. Too young.  
>-Dad every other girl in my grade has a boyfriend!<br>Zac: Does Leah?  
>-Yes.<br>Zac: And Claire?  
>-Yes!<br>Zac: Well I'm not their father. I'm yours.  
>-You can't stop me from dating him!<br>Zac: Watch your tone young lady.  
>-Young lady? What is this? The 1930s?<br>Zac: Haley.  
>-What?<br>Zac: I need time to think about this. Go to your room.  
>-Fine.<p>

I went to my room and slammed the door shut.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I ran a hand through my hair.<p>

Adam: You can't stop her Dad.  
>-Yes I can. I can lock her in her room until she's my age.<br>Adam: Dad, be serious. She's thirteen. It'll blow over in a few weeks  
>-A lot can happen in a few weeks.<br>Adam: Don't you trust her?  
>-Yes.<br>Adam: Then let her date. I don't like it, but the more you tell a girl she can't see a guy, the more she wants to date him.  
>-*sighs*You're right. I'll go tell her she can date him.<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I was at my locker getting my books for History. Dad says I can date Harvey and I'm SO happy. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.<p>

?: Guess who?  
>-Is it my awesome boyfriend?<p>

The hands were removed and I turned around. I saw Harvey.

Harvey: You win.  
>-What do I win?<br>Harvey: A kiss.

He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Harvey: You're wearing the ring.

He pointed to the chain it hung off of. I smiled and nodded.

-Yep.  
>Harvey: So what do you have now?<br>-History.  
>Harvey: I have Health. Wanna ditch?<br>-Ditch?  
>Harvey: Yeah. Ya know, not go to class.<br>-I know what ditching is. I've just never done it.  
>Harvey: It's cool.<br>-Where would we go?  
>Harvey: Anywhere.<br>-I don't know...  
>Harvey: Come on Hales. Be cool.<br>-Alright. Fine. But just one period.

We went to the parking lot and got on his motorbike, my arms around his waist. My dad said I wasn't supposed to go on it, but who cares? We went to the mall and walked around. We ended up ditching two periods, but Harvey called pretending to be my dad and I called pretending to be his mom. We had lunch and then went back to the school, just in time for Science for me and Spanish for him.

I got home that day, Leah's mom giving me a ride. I walked into the house. Dad was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

-Hey Daddy. *hangs up purse*  
>Zac: Hey. Anything interesting happen today?<br>-It was school. Nothing fun about that.  
>Zac: Oh really? Because uh TMZ says otherwise.<p>

My eyebrows furrowed and Dad grabbed the remote and pressed play. It showed me and Harvey at the mall earlier. Crap. I thought I had saw paparazzi. Dad stood up and went over.

Zac: And when I called the school, apparently I called and let you out of third and fourth period for a dentist appointment.

I looked down.

Zac: Explain Haley.  
>-Me and Harvey ditched school to go to the mall.<br>Zac: Obviously. But why? Why would you do that?  
>-Because History is boring?<br>Zac: Haley.  
>-*looks up* I don't know. We just wanted to!<br>Zac: You just wanted to? Well then fine. Your grounded.  
>-WHAT?<br>Zac: You heard me. Grounded. Two weeks.  
>-That's totally unfair!<br>Zac: Do you know how stupid it was to ditch?  
>-*rolls eyes*<br>Zac: How did you even get there?  
>-*lying* We walked.<br>Zac: You walked two miles from your school to the mall.  
>-Yes.<br>Zac: Just go to your room.  
>-Fine!<p>

I went up to my room and slammed the door shut.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I lay on my bed, hugging my sock monkey. Dad came in.<p>

Zac: Can we talk?  
>-Do whatever you want.<br>Zac: *sighs**sits on her bed* Baby Girl, I know it's been hard since your mom died. But that doesn't mean you should start rebelling.  
>-Dad this has nothing to do with Mom! I'm tired of people thinking everything I do is a reaction to her death! The other day at school they gave me crappy lasagna at lunch and I threw it out and the next thing I know, I'm in the principal's office! They think I'm starving myself! Not everything I do is because I'm sad about Mom!<br>Zac: Haley-  
>-I'm thirteen! I'm entitled to a little fun!<br>Zac: Skipping school isn't fun!  
>-It is for me. Not all of us are 4.3 nerds that want to go to school every day.<br>Zac: Hales-  
>-Dad just leave me alone.<p>

He sighed and kissed my head before leaving. I buried myself in the pillows. He's being so totally unfair!

I sat on the back of Harvey's motorbike, arms wrapped around him. We had left at lunch today since we can't risk ditching again. I love being on this bike with him. It's so much fun. My hair's tucked in the helmet so the wind doesn't mess it up and I'm wearing sunglasses. I kiss his cheek and he smiles.

We stop at the park where we're gonna have lunch. I made a picnic for us. We get off and I remove my helmet and shake out my hair and remove my sunglasses.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I was walking through the park with Corbin's dog Nathaniel. I'm dog sitting while him, Monique and the kids are on vacation. I see a motorbike stop by the park. A guy gets off and a girl gets off behind him. The girl removes the helmet and shakes out her hair and removes her sunglasses. That's when I recognize who it was.<p>

-HALEY!

I ran across the park, Nathaniel having to run to keep up with me. Haley saw me and her eyes went wide.

Haley: Daddy! What are you doing here?  
>-No, more important question is what are YOU doing here?<br>Haley: Having lunch. We're allowed to leave campus.  
>-Yeah but I said NOT to go on his motorbike.<br>Haley: I wasn't!  
>-I just saw you on it!<p>

She was quiet.

-That's it. I'm taking you back to school.  
>Haley: But Daddy-<br>-Now Haley.

She put her head down and mumbled her goodbyes to Harvey. I grabbed her book bag and take her to the car. Nathaniel gets in the back and she gets up front. I begin driving back to the school.

-You're grounded even longer now.  
>Haley: Whatever.<br>-What the hell were you thinking?  
>Haley: That I was going to hang out with my boyfriend!<br>-You dilbertly disobeyed me!  
>Haley: So? You were being unfair!<br>-That thing is totally dangerous. It's pretty close to a motorcycle! You could get hurt!  
>Haley: Oh relax. I wear a helmet.<br>-That may not be enough Haley!  
>Haley: Whatever.<p>

I pulled up at the school.

-I'll see you later.  
>Haley: Whatever.<p>

She grabbed her bag and left. I sighed and drove off.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I sat on the couch, reading a magazine. I'm SO bored. I hate being grounded. It's so unfair. So what if I ditched school? Everyone does it at least once in their life. Just because my dad didn't do it doesn't mean that I can't. I'm thirteen. Can't I have a life?<p>

And the motorbike is no big deal. It's not THAT dangerous. Harvey's been driving it for six months. He's a skilled rider and we wouldn't ever get hurt. Dad came in the room. I buried my face in the magazine.

Zac: Ignore me all you want but I'm still in the room.

I didn't say anything.

Zac: *sighs* What if I told you that I was lifting your punishment?

I look up.

-Is this a trick?  
>Zac: Nope. Aunt Ashley and Uncle Lucas are going out and they need you to watch the twins.<p>

Last month Aunt Ashley had the twins: David Robert and Vanessa Lauren. Yeah, Vanessa. They asked my dad and he said it was a great idea. I think it was too.

-Really?  
>Zac: Yeah. If you think you're up to it.<br>-Totally.  
>Zac: Great. I'll call them back.<p>

He left the room. OK really? He's actually ungrounding me? What the heck is going on in his brain?

Baby sitting the twins was pretty easy. I've baby sat for infants before, when Aunt Monique and Uncle Corbin had their son last year. I can handle it. I don't know why they underestimate me.

Anyway, since I'm not grounded anymore, after I baby sat, me and Harvey went on a date. To make up for the picnic Dad ruined, we went to the beach. We set up in the sand and took out the food. We began to eat.

Harvey: So didn't you have your monthly father/daughter date with your dad tonight?  
>-We can have it any night.<br>Harvey: Are you sure? Because we can reschedule.  
>-Babe, its fine. My dad and I can have our special date any night.<p>

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I sat on the couch. Not one call. I know she's out with Harvey but why couldn't she call me and cancel? I wouldn't have cared. She's not grounded anymore. I would've just rescheduled.<p>

The door opens and Haley walks in.

-Hi.  
>Haley: Hi.<br>-Where were you?  
>Haley: The beach with Harvey.<br>-Yeah and you didn't want to call me? Did you forget we had plans?  
>Haley: Dinner, right. Sorry. I spaced. *hangs up purse*<br>-*stands up* You know I wouldn't have cared.  
>Haley: Whatever Dad. I'm going to bed.<br>-So can we even reschedule?  
>Haley: I don't think so.<br>-Why not?  
>Haley: Because I have no interest hanging out with you.<br>-Why not?  
>Haley: Because I'm thirteen and I don't need to spend time with my father.<br>-You used to love-  
>Haley: Yeah well not anymore! Get off my back.<p>

She walks upstairs. What the heck is going on with her? I know she's thirteen and all but I'm not asking for a lot am I? What happened to my little girl? A month ago she wouldn't be acting like this! This isn't the Haley I know.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I sat at the park with the twins. I'm only allowed to leave the house with dad, baby sit or school. It totally sucks, but I take the chance to baby sit. The twins are just laying there, kicking their legs. I smile and rub on a little more baby sunscreen. I love that Aunt Ashley and Uncle Luke live so close to the park. It's a beautiful day. Dad comes over.<p>

Zac: Hi.  
>-What are you doing here?<br>Zac: Figured I'd come see you. What time does Aunt Ashley come home?  
>-Like five thirty. Why?<br>Zac: Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me. Adam has a date with Harlie.  
>-I don't know...<br>Zac: Come on Kitten. Just you and me. We can go to that make your own pizza place.  
>-*sighs* Fine. I'll meet you there at six.<br>Zac: Great. Bye. *kisses her head*

He kissed the twins' heads and left. I sigh and go back to playing with them. After awhile I took them back to Aunt Ashley and Uncle Lucas'. When Aunt Ashley comes home, she pays me and I leave. I walk home and change:  
>.comcgi/set?id=29248405  
>and then walk to the pizza place. It's not that far. Once there I find Dad, we build our pizzas and then sit.<p>

-So why did you want to have dinner?  
>Zac: Two reasons. One, I miss spending time with my baby girl.<br>-*rolls eyes* And two?  
>Zac: Harvey.<br>-Harvey. What about Harvey?  
>Zac: Yes. Ever since you started hanging out with him, you've gotten caught skipping school, your grades are dropping, you've broken curfew, snuck out and your attitude is always confrontational and difficult. It's like you're not even Haley anymore.<p>

I roll my eyes and pick at my pizza.

Zac: You even look different. You dress more mature, you wear more makeup and you highlight your hair. The hair I can accept and maybe the clothes, but I feel like your changing yourself for him.  
>-I am not. I'm almost fourteen. I'm done dressing like a little kid.<br>Zac: I understand that, but Haley this boy is not good for you.  
>-Dad, you hardly know him. And none of this is Harvey's fault. I can make my own choices. And when I was late, I was only twenty minutes late.<br>Zac: That's not the point Haley. I'm just stating what I know. He drives like a maniac on that bike and you're willing to do anything to go out with him. And that includes lying to me and sneaking around and not being you.  
>-I'm still me! I just have a new attitude.<br>Zac: Which I don't like. This boy has changed you and not for the better. *sighs* I've thought about this a lot. And I've decided that you can't see him anymore.  
>-Excuse me? You can't do that! You can't just decide that! I'm thirteen! I can choose who I date!<br>Zac: Well Haley, lately you've given me no other choice. I don't think you understand how easy it is to make mistake that will cost your life forever. What if his bike crashes? What if you get hurt? Paralyzed? What if you go into the same state your mother was in.  
>-That won't happen. I wear a helmet. He's a safe driver<br>Zac: *shakes head* No. And I'm also worried about you falling into the wrong crowd. You could get influenced to do something you aren't ready to do. That you don't want to. You don't know what Harvey's involved in.  
>-Yes I do. I know him. I know him a whole lot better than you.<br>Zac: No you don't Haley. There's a lot of dangerous stuff out there. And you're not ready.  
>-That's not true. I'm not getting influenced, I am ready and I'm NOT A LITTLE GIRL! So stop treating me like one!<p>

I jump out of my chair.

Zac: Haley sit down.  
>-No!<br>Zac: Sit down. Now.  
>-No. I'm leaving.<br>Zac: Haley-  
>-I'm done here.<p>

I grab my purse and storm out of the restaurant, ignoring the flashes of the paparazzi. I storm home and go up to my room. I lay there angrily for a long time.

Who's side are you on? Haley? Or Zac?

Zac's P.O.V:  
>Haley refuses to speak to me. She only does if she's going out or when she goes to bed. She hates me. I know she does. Every single day she comes home and goes to her room. She still sees Harvey and I know she does but there's nothing I can do. She sneaks out and won't let me tuck her in. I hate this. I now realize it's not Harvey, its Haley. I just wish I knew what I had done to deserve this.<p>

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I finish doing my hair and makeup. I stare in the mirror:<br>.com/cgi/set?id=29250144  
>Perfect. I go downstairs.<p>

-I'm going out.  
>Zac: Where are you going?<p>

I ignore him and walk out the door. He doesn't want to accept Harvey, I'm not gonna talk to him. He doesn't even know him. And he obviously doesn't know me. Harvey pulls up and I put on the helmet. I get on and we go to the party. I'm sitting alone, waiting for Harvey to come back with my drink. Some guy comes over and sits with me.

Guy: Haley right?  
>-Yeah.<br>Guy: You're an eighth grader?  
>-Uh huh.<br>Guy: Why are you at a high school party?  
>-My boyfriend's in high school dumb ass.<br>Guy: Gee no need to be snippy.  
>-What do you want?<br>Guy: What's under the shirt?  
>-Fuck off perv.<br>Guy: Oh come on.

He leaned over and started to fiddle with my shirt. I try pushing him away.

-Get off of me!  
>Guy: Nah.<br>-GET OFF!  
>Guy: I don't think so. *grabs boob*<br>?: Hey loser?

I look up and see Harvey. I smile in relief. He grabs the guy off of me.

Harvey: Stay off my girlfriend or we'll have a problem. Understand?

He nods slowly and runs off. He sits down next to me and gives me a kiss.

Harvey: You OK?  
>-Can you take me home?<br>Harvey: Sure.

He takes my hand and we leave. I put on my helmet and he does too. I get on his bike and we head off. He's going a little fast.

-Baby slow down.  
>Harvey: I can't. I keep on thinking about that sick stupid pervert.<br>-Baby I'm fine. Just calm down and stop going so fast.  
>Harvey: How can I when he had his hands all over you?<br>-I'm fine! Slow down!  
>Harvey: I just can't.<br>-Harvey-

Before I can blink, I see a big hauler headed our direction. He veered off the road and we crashed into a tree. I fall off the bike and my world goes black.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I KNEW that motorbike was no good! And now my little girl is laying in a hospital bed. Harvey's in surgery. Haley broke her leg but she's gonna be fine and doesn't need surgery. She still hasn't woken up yet. I'm sitting by her bed, holding her hand.<p>

I shouldn't have been so hard on her. If I had just let her date Harvey, she wouldn't be dead set on rebelling. And now she's hurt. I look at her and the stitches that line her face. This is the second time I've seen her like this. First a car accident, now a motorbike accident. Anything with wheels isn't her friend.

Her eyes open and she looks at me.

Haley: Daddy?  
>-Hey there Kitten. *pushes back hair*<p>

She holds out her arms and I hug her tight. She hugs me back.

-Please don't scare me like that ever again.  
>Haley: I won't. I promise.<p>

I pull off and see she's got tears in her eyes.

Haley: I'm sorry Daddy.  
>-Oh Kitten. It's OK. I'm just glad you're not too badly hurt.<br>Haley: Not just that. For everything. I've been such a bitch to you.  
>-Baby it's fine.<br>Haley: No its not. I've been so mean to you when you did nothing wrong. *more tears fall* I'm sorry Daddy. I've been an awful daughter. I totally understand if you hate me.  
>-Haley Starla Efron, I could never hate you! I love you so much. You're my baby girl.<br>Haley: But I've been such a bitch.  
>-No. You've been a teenager. *sighs* It's hard for me to let you grow up but I should've supported you and Harvey. I think he's a great guy.<br>Haley: Even after this?  
>-You were right at the restaurant. You choose what you do. Harvey didn't force you to get on the bike tonight. It was your decision.<br>Haley: It was. So I can date Harvey?  
>-Yes, on one condition.<br>Haley: Which is?  
>-We go back to talking to each other about everything and you don't lie or sneak out. And no more bike.<br>Haley: Deal. And can we still have our Daddy/Daughter dates?  
>-Of course. *smiles*<br>Haley: Good. *smiles* I love you Daddy.  
>-I love you too Kitten.<p>

I lay on her bed and pull her into my arms. She hugs me tight and I hug her back.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>So everything's working out. Harvey came out of surgery fine. His bike is wrecked, but it'll get fixed. I have to spend the night in the hospital. Dad's holding me in his arms. All of my family has already visited. I had to force Adam to go home since he has classes tomorrow. I look up at Dad.<p>

-Daddy?  
>Zac: Yeah Kitten?<br>-Even though I'm dating Harvey, you're still my favorite guy.  
>Zac: *smiles* Good. I love you baby.<br>-I love you too Daddy.

I snuggle into his chest more and he strokes my hair.

The next day I'm getting ready to leave. Harvey rolls in, in a wheel chair. I sit on my bed and he kisses me.

-Hey.  
>Harvey: Hey.<br>-My dad told me you wouldn't go into surgery until you knew I was OK. That's pretty stupid.  
>Harvey: I had to make sure you were OK.<br>-Why?  
>Harvey: Because I love you.<p>

A smile spread across my face.

-You love me?  
>Harvey: Yeah. I do.<br>-I love you too.

We kiss and I feel like I'm on top of the world.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I stood at a party. Haley's with me. We're here for Monique's new movie:<br>.com/cgi/set?id=29270068

-Baby you want a soda?  
>Haley: Sure.<p>

I kiss her head and go over to a table. I was pouring a drink and accidentally knocked hands with someone.

-Sorry.

I look up and see a beautiful girl:  
>.2011/02/vanidades-january-2011-cami...

-I'm so sorry.  
>?: It's OK. *smiles* I'm Camilla. Camilla Belle.<br>-Zac. Zac Efron.  
>Camilla: Oh I know.<br>-So what are you doing here?  
>Camille: I know one of the people in the movie. You?<br>-Same.

We continue talking. Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this? Vanessa's been dead barely six months. But Camilla is so beautiful and seems so sweet.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>Dad left to get me a soda twenty minutes ago. I head to the snack table and see him talking to a girl. But not just talking, flirting. My jaw tightens and I storm over to them.<p>

-Dad?  
>Zac: *looks over* Oh hey baby girl. I want you meet someone. Haley, this is Camilla. Camilla, this is my daughter Haley.<br>Camilla: So nice to meet you.  
>-Uh huh. Dad, I'm really tired. Can we go home?<br>Zac: Sure. I'll call you Camilla.  
>Camilla: Great.<p>

We walk out to the car and I slam the door shut when I get in.

Zac: What's wrong with you?  
>-You were flirting with that woman.<br>Zac: Hales-  
>-Mom's been dead five and a half months.<br>Zac: It's nothing serious baby.  
>-Whatever. *rolls eyes*<br>Zac: *sighs* Hales, it's been a long time. I think I should move on.  
>-You're cheating on Mommy.<br>Zac: No I'm not. And I haven't even gone on a date with Camilla. We're just talking.  
>-I don't care.<p>

He sighs and drives me home. I change into my pajamas and get in bed. Dad comes and tucks me in. He kisses my head and hands me my sock monkey:

Zac: I love you Kitten.  
>-Yah. Love you too.<br>Zac: I know you're mad at me, but I hope you'll understand.  
>-I don't think I ever will.<br>Zac: *sighs * Well I'm still here for you and you're still my favorite girl.

He kisses my forehead again, shuts off the light and leaves, leaving the door open a crack. I roll over, hugging my sock monkey tight. I look at my nightstand and at the picture I keep there:  
>._l4HTfXGn-Ns/SfnAcfyJo1I/AAAAAAAAYwI/hKVlqzoEwPw/s40...

-I'm not ready for him to move on from you, Mommy.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>I have a date with Camilla. We're going out to eat. Adam came into the kitchen.<p>

-Please tell me you're OK with this?  
>Adam: No Dad. I'm not. It hasn't even been six months.<br>-It's just lunch.  
>Adam: Yeah well to me and Haley, it's too soon.<br>-It's not like I'm talking about anything serious.  
>Adam: Whatever Dad.<p>

He walks out. I sigh and put my wallet in my jeans. I go to the hook and see my keys are gone. I sigh and go up to Haley's room.

-Keys.  
>Haley: Huh?<br>-When you were little and didn't want me to go out, you'd steal my keys. Now hand them over.

She sighs and pulls them out of her pocket. She tosses them at me. I go over and kiss her head.

-I'll be back by four. Be good for Adam.  
>Haley: Whatever.<br>-And keep that leg up. You shouldn't have gone to that party last night.  
>Haley: You shouldn't have either.<br>-Hales-  
>Haley: Just go.<p>

I sigh and leave. I get to the restaurant and pull out my wallet. I pull out a picture I keep in there of Vanessa and I. She's so beautiful. Her dark waves, her beautiful eyes that I could get lost in forever. Her smile. Oh my God, her smile. Every day she made me feel so honored to be her husband. I love her so much. I am not over Vanessa, not one bit.

I look down at my wedding ring and play with it. I'm not gonna take it off. I can't. I still feel married to Vanessa. I get out of the car and go in. I see Camilla and she comes over.

Camilla: Hey Zac  
>-Hey Camilla. Ready to eat?<br>Camilla: Yep.

We get seated and begin talking.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I lay in bed, totally bored. I get up and grab my crutches. I go downstairs and into the living room. I scan the bookshelf and find the big fat white plush album. I pull it out and run my hand over the cover and over the soft black letters: Zac and Vanessa's Wedding. The cover picture is one of them kissing. I look at the bottom: July 3rd, 2007. I walk over to the couch and sit on it. I open the album and look at the pictures.<p>

Mom was so beautiful in her dress. She was smiling and hugging her bridesmaids. Then there's pictures of Dad getting ready with Adam. Dad looks nervous. Then there are pictures of Mom walking down the aisle and both of them crying. I flip through it more and watch as Dad and Mom come in and eat. Then they have their first dance. The final picture is of them in the limo, kissing. I wipe the tears that fall down my face.

How can he just move on after five months? How can he look at me and say he's ready when he's obviously not! If they were this happy then there is no possible way that he is ready! I shut the album and take it back to my room.

Zac's P.O.V:  
>Camilla's a great girl. She's funny, sweet and nice. After lunch, we make plans for her to come over for dinner tomorrow, so she can meet the kids properly. I go home and see a note from Adam saying he went on a date with Harlie. I go upstairs and go into Haley's room. She's asleep hugging a photo album. I go closer and see it's my wedding album. I see that she's been crying. I sigh and sit down in front of her. I push back her hair and kiss her head.<p>

How will dinner go with Camilla?

And thanks for the comments guys :) I appreaciate them.

Haley's P.O.V:  
>I can't believe that stupid woman is coming over for dinner. It's totally unfair. Harvey can't even come over. I sit in the kitchen in jeans with big holes all over them and a t-shirt with a bleach stain that won't come out. Adam's wearing beat up jeans and a ripped t-shirt. Dad walks in.<p>

Zac: Both of you go change.  
>AdamHaley: No.  
>Zac: Yes. You're meeting Camilla. Go change. Now.<br>-No! If we have to meet this stupid girl then we're wearing what we want.  
>Zac: *sighs* Fine.<p>

The doorbell rings and Dad goes into the living room to answer. I sit on Adam's lap.

-I want Mom.  
>Adam: I know Munchkin. I do too.<p>

Dad walks in with Camilla. The woman is thirty three years old and yet she's dressing like a fifteen year old: tight pink top that barely covers her ribcage, a white mini-skirt that comes above her knees and white and pink converse.

Zac: Guys, this is Camilla. Camilla, these are my kids Adam and Haley.  
>Camilla: So nice to meet you two. Zac talked so much about you yesterday.<br>-Did he talk about our mother?  
>Zac: Haley!<br>-What? It's a good question. Did you talk about the women you were married to for seventeen years? Or did that just slip your mind?

I get up and walk into the living room. I hear someone following me and expect it to be my dad or Adam, but when I turn around, it's Camilla.

-Go back into the kitchen.  
>Camilla: No. I don't care how long he was married to your mother. Your father is dating me now. You're no longer his number one girl. I am. And here's a little newsflash: your mommy's dead. She died in a car accident and she won't be coming back. And you being a stupid little brat won't help anything.<p>

I stood there in shock.

Camilla: I'm gonna date your daddy and I'm gonna marry him. My career has been going down. Being with him will give me a boost. That talentless wannabe won't know what hit him. And don't tell him anything I'm telling you. He'll never believe you brat. He doesn't love you anymore you big screw up.

I walk over to her so I'm right in her face.

-Listen to me you two timing bitch, my dad would NEVER go from a beautiful woman like my mother to a stupid, talentless bitch like you.  
>Camilla: Oh please the only thing your mother was, was a whore.<p>

My eyes widen and I push her to the ground and punch her in the face.

-Don't you EVER talk about my mother like that!

Dad and Adam ran in.

Zac: What the hell is going on in here?  
>Camilla: *stands up* I don't know. I was trying to calm Haley down and then she called me a bitch, punched me and pushed me!<br>-That is so not how it happened! She started with me and then called Mom a whore. Then I punched her and pushed her!  
>Camilla: Zacy, you believe me don't you?<p>

Zac looks at Camilla and then at me.

Zac:...

Who will Zac believe? By the way, I HATE Camilla Belle. She's such a stupid little slut. She cheated on Joe and has no talent. I feel the same way about Vanessa, but in this scenario, I'm making Camilla the bitchy slut.

Zac: Camilla, get the hell out of my house.

I sigh in relief, but anger fills Camilla's face.

Camilla: How can you believe her? She's a stupid little brat!  
>Zac: No. She's my daughter. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the authorities.<p>

She storms out and Dad comes over. He hugs me but I pull off.

-It's only been five months.  
>Zac: I know. It was a mistake. I'm sorry.<br>-You wanted to move on from her.  
>Zac: I was being stupid. I'm sorry. I'm not over your mom yet. I thought I was, but I'm not. She's still my wife and I can't imagine being with anyone but her. Please forgive me.<p>

He has that pleading look on his face. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me tight.

Zac: I love you Kitten.  
>-I love you too Daddy.<p>

I sat in the chair at the orthodontist. My dentist recommended I see this guy. The only good thing about today is that I have a lunch date with Harvey after and then a Daddy/Daughter Date with Dad at seven. Dr. Romeo finishes looking.

Dr. Romeo: Alright Haley, I want you to go get your dad and wait for me in my office.

I nod and get up. I go into the waiting room and get Dad. We go into the office and wait. Finally he comes in and hangs up my X-Rays. He begins talking about my teeth in terms I don't get but finally he says something I do understand.

Dr. Romeo: I want Haley to get braces.  
>-What?<br>Dr. Romeo: Your teeth need them. You have great teeth but they have a small problem and if you don't correct it then you'll have problems later.  
>-But-<br>Zac: When can she get them on?  
>Dr. Romeo: Ask my receptionist to set up an appointment for her to get them set up.<br>Zac: Alright.

He shakes hands with the guy and we walk out. He makes an appointment for my doom date and we walk out.

-I don't want braces! I'll look like a dork!  
>Zac: No you won't baby. You'll look even more beautiful.<br>-No I won't. *crosses arms*  
>Zac: Oh come on. Braces aren't that bad.<br>-You never had them.  
>Zac: No but I had a tooth gap and I'd rather you have braces then that.<br>-Ugh! Don't I get a say?  
>Zac: Sorry babe, but no.<p>

I groan and he chuckles. He wraps his arm around me and we leave.

I sat at a café with Harvey as we ate our lunch. I had just told him about the braces.

Harvey: I think you'll look cute.  
>-I'll look awful.<br>Harvey: Could be fun to kiss a metal mouth.

I poke out my tongue and take a bite of my Panini.

-What sucks is that my birthday is in a month. All memories from my fourteenth birthday will be braces filled.  
>Harvey: You're gonna look pretty either way. And I'll still love you.<p>

He kisses me and I kiss him back.

So yeah, time for braces. I've been trying to figure out which character to give braces and Haley won! Braces aren't too bad though. I had them from near the end of seventh grade and the beginning of ninth grade. Hardly noticed they were there after awhile.

Haley's P.O.V:

I sat in the stupid chair as they put on the braces. They made Dad wait in the lobby. I'm not scared, but I hate this so much. Finally they're done. I pick the colors purple and white. I get out of the chair and go over to Dad. He stands up.

Zac: Lemme see.

I shake my head. He sighs and goes to make my next appointment. The whole way home, I don't talk. When we get back, Adam runs over.

Adam: Let's see.

Zac: She's refusing to smile

Adam: The tickle monster will fix that.

He goes to tickle me, but I pull away.

Zac: Only one thing to do.

He begins to single Ladies' Choice. It's the one thing that used to make me smile when I was little and would get hurt. It's just such a silly song:

.com/watch?v=DX3v6ZDhYgQ

I smile at the end but quickly hide it.

Zac: Oh come on. You look beautiful.

-Really?

Adam: Really.

-And you're not just saying that?

Zac: We're being one hundred percent honest.

I hug him.

-I love you both.

Adam/Zac: We love you too.

So I know I haven't posted this in forever. The document that I type this on got all crapped up and I had to make a new one which included copying and pasting everything. So sorry!

Haley's P.O.V:

I sit in class. Holly and Lindsey are passing around invitations. Probably just another whacked out sleepover. They walk over to me and place a pink lacey invite on my desk.

Holly: We want to invite you and your mom to the Student Council's Mother-Daughter Mother's Day Breakfast.

Lindsey: But wait, you can't come. *smirks* Your mom's dead.

They snatch the invite off my desk and walk off. I feel tears come to my eyes. I raise my hand.

Teacher: Yes Haley?

-I don't feel well. Can I go to the nurse?

Teacher: Sure. Just let me write you a pass.

She writes me a pass and I take it. I go to the nurse and tell her I want to go home. She calls Dad and he's there soon. He rushes over to me.

Zac: What's wrong baby?

-My stomach hurts.

Zac: Alright Princess. Let's go home.

I stand up and he puts his arm around me. We walk out of the school. Holly and Lindsey are chilling outside. They see me and run over.

Holly: Oh where are you going Haley?

-Home.

Lindsey: Oh, well we just wanted your opinion on this poster we're making.

She goes behind a pillar and returns a minute later with a poster on cardboard. It's advertising the mother-daughter dance. The tears spill down my face. I run down the sidewalk and off campus.

Zac's P.O.V:

I cannot believe these bitchy girls.

-What the hell is wrong with you?

Holly: Nothing.

Lindsey: She's just hilarious when she's upset?

-You find it hilarious that a girl lost her mother?

Holly: Not our fault that Vanessa's dead.

Lindsey: We weren't the ones driving the car.

OK I so badly want to punch these girls. But I'm not going to.

-Leave her alone.

Lindsey: Or what?

Holly: What are you gonna do? Sing at us?

-No, but I will report you to the principal. Again. And isn't this your third strike?

They go quiet.

-That's what I thought.

I walk away. Haley's completely gone. I drive home and look around. She's not in her room. I go into my room. She's sitting on the floor of Vanessa's closet. We both had our own walk in closets. She's sitting in there, hugging her sock monkey and one of Vanessa's shirts. She's smelling the shirt and crying hard. I run over and sit next to her. I pull her onto my lap, but she doesn't respond. She just keeps on smelling the shirt and crying hard.

So yeah. Bringing Holly and Lindsey back. *smirk* Certain people are having skittle wars….this is my revenge.

Zac's P.O.V:

I rub her back.

-Baby-

Haley: Go away.

-But Hales-

Haley: GO AWAY! THIS ISN'T YOUR CLOSET!

It isn't hers either but I'm not gonna say that. I put her down and go downstairs. She needs to be alone.

Haley's P.O.V:

I look down at the shirt. Her Bon Jovi: On Tour Shirt. (A/N: This one:

.)

It's my favorite shirt of hers. She used to wear it all the time. It still smells like her. That mix of Britney Spears' Circus perfume and Tide detergent. Those were the two little things I never noticed about her. Her smell. It became so usual for me, I never thought twice about it. Now that she's gone, it's a smell I miss. It's like growing up in a bakery and then one day the bakery burns down and instead of the smell of sweet treats, there's the smell of smoke and ashes.

I burry my head deeper into the shirt, inhaling her beautiful smell. I desperately try to remember a good day with her.

*Flashback*

Ages:

Haley: 8

Vanessa: 24

I ran up to Mom.

-Mommy I'm bored! When's Daddy and Ady coming home?

Vanessa: Not for awhile baby girl. But I have an idea. Why don't we have a picnic?

-It's raining.

Vanessa: We can have a picnic inside silly.

And we did. It was so much fun. After we watched Bandslam. It was an awesome night.

*End of Flashback*

I want more of those nights now. While we had plenty I want more now that she's gone. I'd give anything for another night with her. She was my best friend. Whenever I had a female problem, I naturally went to her. When I was twelve and realized I was uh…developing, she took me bra shopping and did her best not to make it awkward. And she gave me the sex talk when I was eleven. But there are moments she wasn't there for, like my first date with Harvey. And I still haven't started my period and I'm dreading that day. Not just because I'll be bleeding and I hate blood, but because I won't have my mom to talk to about it. My dad's great but I want my mom. However, I also know that I need my dad right now.

I pick myself up, still hugging the shirt and my monkey. I walk out of the closet and shut the door. I go into the hall and walk downstairs. I go into Dad's office and go over to him.

-Daddy?

Zac: Come here Kitten.

I walk over and sit on his lap. He hugs me tight and I hug him back tighter, burying my head in his shoulder.

-I miss her Daddy.

Zac: I know baby. I miss her too.

-I love you.

Zac: I love you too.

-I'm sorry I was mean to you.

Zac: Don't be. You were hurt.

-It doesn't make it right.

Zac: Well I'm not mad at you.

-Okay. *keeps head in shoulder* What did you say to Holly and Lindsey?

Zac: That they better leave you alone or I'm gonna report them. But I really wanted to beat them up.

-They're girls Daddy.

Zac: And they're lucky. Or else they would've gotten their asses kicked.

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my head.

So I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this season but I'm planning on a Season 2 with a new name and I'll reveal the new name in the season finale. I love this title and song, but the new title fits with the plot of Season 2.

Haley's P.O.V:

I AM FOURTEEN!

Okay so to some it's not a big deal but I felt like I was thirteen FOREVER! One year older. And I'm at my totally sweet party that my dad organized, all by himself might I add. And it's actually cool. I think I've thanked him about a bajillion times. Aunt Ashley did my hair and Aunt Monique helped me pick my dress. I feel like a princess:  
>.comhaleys_birthday/set?id=29264547

I'm standing with Claire and Leah when Harvey comes up to me.

Harvey: Hey ladies. Mind if I steal the birthday girl away?

Claire: Go ahead. We'll see you later Hales.

I smile and walk off with him.

Harvey: So uh, I got you a present.

-I told you not to.

Harvey: I never listen to you do I?

-No. You don't.

He hands me a big wrapped package. I unwrap it and see it's a record:  
>.compics/41708_01_

My eyes widen. Aerosmith's first album. SIGNED! 

-How did you get this?

Harvey: eBay. You like it?

-I love it. Thank you so much.

I smile and hug him. I hear Dad call us over for cake.

Harvey: Are you ready to blow out your candles and make a wish?

-No I don't need to make any wishes.

Harvey: Really? Why not?

-I have everything I could ever want. Right here.

He smiles and looks into my eyes. I smile and cock my head. He kisses me and I deepen the kiss. After awhile we pull apart.

-I love you.

Harvey: I love you too.

We walk over to the cake, hand in hand.

-Wow Daddy. This is amazing.

/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/Joci_

Zac: Thank you baby.

Adam puts in the candles and lights them. Everyone sings.

Zac: Make a wish baby.

I blow out the candles.

The party ends and everyone goes. I open the presents. Dad and Adam go last. Adam goes before Dad. He got me a totally cool sweater. I hug him tight.

-Thanks Ady.

Adam: No prob baby sis.

Dad hands me an envelope. I pull out the contents:

.

I read the itinerary. Hawaii! I look up at him.

-Really?

Zac: I promised you we'd go.

-*smiles* Thank you Daddy!

I hug him tight. He hugs me back, tighter.

Zac: You're welcome Kitten. Happy birthday.

He kisses my head.

Zac's P.O.V:

Later that night, I tuck a sleeping Haley into bed. My baby girl is fourteen. It happened so fast.

Haley's P.O.V:

I'm on the plane, next to Dad. Adam's got the aisle seat. We got to the airport with no problems. I'm so tired. I yawn.

Zac: Get some sleep baby girl.

Adam hands me my iPod and I put on High School Musical 2 soundtrack. I wrap my arms around one of Dad's and rest my head on his shoulder. I slowly fall asleep to the faint sounds of "What Time Is It?".

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of the pilot announcing our landing. I remove myself from Dad's arm and he shakes it.

Zac: It fell asleep.

I giggle and kiss his cheek.

-Sorry Daddy.

Zac: It's OK Kitten.

I get a text from Harvey:

Did you land safely?

I smile and text back:

We're about to land.

I put my phone away and soon we land. I put my iPod in my bag and Dad instantly takes my hand as we walk off the plane. I sigh. Some things never change.

Hawaii is SO beautiful! We got leis when we got off the plane and as Dad drives us in the car he rented, I can see everything. I'm taking pictures for the girls and Harvey. Finally we reach our hotel. It's huge and beautiful. I get out and smile as it as Dad and Adam get the suitcases from the trunk. I grab mine and wait on the steps while Dad talks to some guy about the hotel and Adam calls Harlie. A cute tan Taylor Lautner clone comes up to me.

Guy: Hey.

-*smiles* Hey.

Guy: I'm Randy.

-Haley.

Randy: If you need anything on this trip, just let me know 'kay? *winks*

-*smiles* Alright.

I know he's flirting and I know I have a boyfriend, but it's fun messing with guys. Suddenly I feel an arm go around me. Dad.

Zac: And if you do anything to my daughter, I'll kill you. *mocking voice* 'kay?

I roll my eyes and the guy smiles and walks away. I smack his chest.

-I do have a boyfriend you know.

Zac: Yes but I don't need ten million other guys hitting on my babies.

I roll my eyes again. Adam comes over and we go in. We check in and go up to our suite. Dad has his own room and me and Adam have another, but they're conjoined. We walk into our room and I immediately throw my suitcase on the bed next to the window.

-Called it!

Adam: *rolls eyes*

The room is great and the view from here is amazing too. We unpack. I unpack faster but Adam is like a snail.

-Come on Adam! Dad said we could go to the beach once you're done.

Adam: Get changed and I go wait in Dad's room.

I roll my eyes and changed:

.com/cgi/set?id=30475749

I go into Dad's room and finally Adam is ready. We go down to the beach and I remove my cover up. Dad's eyes widen and he immediately puts a towel on me.

-*whining* Daddy!

Zac: That is way too skimpy.

-It's a bikini! You were with me when I bought it!

Zac: Well I didn't know how it looked.

Adam: Dad, just let her wear it. It's skimpy, but if you make her change, we'll have to go back.

-Thank you Ady.

Dad rolls his eyes and takes the sunscreen from my bag. He puts it on, Adam puts it on and then finally Dad makes me put some on. FINALLY we can go swimming. We're all swimming but after awhile, Dad disappears. I tell Adam and I get out of the ocean. I put on my cover up and run down the beach. I see Dad standing there, holding something. I walk next to him and see the picture:

/en/img5/5301_

Zac: This is the beach.

-Oh Daddy.

I wrap my arms around his waist and stand on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He kisses my head.

Zac: Go back with Ady and have fun. Daddy will be over there in a minute.

I nod and walk back to Adam. We mess around for awhile and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look up and see Daddy. I smile up at him.

-Better?

Zac: Yeah.

We play around for a bit longer and then go get changed. We're going to a luau. I put on this:

.com/cgi/set?id=30637734

I walk out of the bathroom. Adam's eyes widen.

-What? You've seen me in a dress before.

Adam: Yeah it's just….maybe it's just Hawaii….but you look like Mom.

-*smiles* Thanks Ady.

I hug him and we go to Dad's room. Dad sees me and his eyes soften too.

Adam: Doesn't she look like Mom?

Zac: Definitely.

I smile and we leave. The luau is a lot of fun. There's dancing and food and drinks. Afterwards I change into my PJs and climb into bed. Dad comes in and tucks Adam in.

-Awww Daddy's Boy.

Adam: Shut up!

I giggle and Dad comes over. He tucks me in and kisses my head.

Zac: Sweet dreams babies. I love you.

Adam/Haley: Love you too.

He goes off to his room.

-Ady?

Adam: Yeah?

-Do you think Daddy's lonely?

Adam: Probably. But he still misses Mommy.

-So you don't think he'll get a new girlfriend?

Adam: Not for awhile, but he may play the field for the awhile. But don't worry about that right now Munchkin. Get some sleep.

-Okay. I love you.

Adam: Love you too.

Haley's P.O.V:

Dad and Adam are going wind surfing and since I hate surfing, Dad let me go to the spa. I got a mani-pedi and Dad wanted me to get my hair done because we're going to some fancy restaurant tonight for dinner. I decided to dye it.

Zac's P.O.V:

Adam and I walk into our suite.

Adam: That was fun. We have to make Haley do that tomorrow.

-Definitely. Think she had fun at the spa?

Adam: It's Haley. Of course she did.

I chuckle and we go to him and Haley's room. I see…..Haley?

.com/lookbook/Debby+Ryan/2h_CI1oU7hE

-Hales? Is that you?

Haley: Yup. *smiles* Do you guys like it?

Adam: You look…like Mom.

Haley: *smiles* Thanks.

She hugs him and then turns to me.

Haley: Daddy?

-He's right. You do look like your mom.

Haley's P.O.V:

Dad's voice cracks.

-Oh Daddy….I'm sorry. I'll go dye it back.

Zac: No. *smiles* Baby girl, you look beautiful.

I hug him tight.

-Thanks Daddy.

Zac: *hugs back* You're welcome Kitten.

Adam: But tomorrow you're going windsurfing.

-But….But…I'm Daddy's Kitten. And kittens don't go surfing.

Adam: Haley.

-Adam.

Adam: Haley Starla.

-Adam Zachary David.

Adam: No fair! You only have one middle name!

-Not my fault. *smiles*

Zac: Alright you two, get ready for dinner.

We go off and change:

.com/cgi/set?id=30658396

We go out to the restaurant and have a bunch of fun.

Zac's P.O.V:

We're walking out of the restaurant when I bump into someone.

-I'm so sorry!

?: It's okay.

I look at the person:

.

Wow. She's so beautiful.

-I'm Zac.

?: *smiles* I know who you are. I'm like your biggest fan. I'm Nicole.

-It's great to meet you Nicole.

Nicole: You too. Maybe I'll see you around?

-Definitely.

She walks off and I stare after her.

Haley: Ooo Daddy has a crush.

-I do not!

Haley: You've got that sad puppy dog look. You so do.

-*rolls eyes* Does anyone want ice cream?

Happy Easter everyone!

So guys, iheartnickj121 won the Zac's girlfriend contest. Remember that one I had ages ago? Anyway, I like her date idea the best. =] Congrats Nicole.

Haley's P.O.V:

The next day I lay on the beach, sipping a smoothie. I see someone walking by. Nicole from last night.

-Hey Nicole!

She looks at me confused. I stand up.

-I'm Haley, Zac's daughter.

Nicole: Oh hey. *smiles* Where's your dad?

-Surfing with my brother.

I point out into the ocean and show her.

Nicole: Cool. So do you want to play some Frisbee?

-Sure.

We play for awhile and talk. She lives in Los Angeles too and works at a bakery. She's been a fan of my dad since he was on Summerland. But she also has a boyfriend back in L.A who she really likes and she thinks that they're gonna get engaged soon. After awhile Dad and Adam come back over.

Zac: Hey, Nicole right?

Nicole: Uh huh. *smiles* I got to know Haley. And this is? *gestures to Adam*

Zac: This is my oldest, Adam.

Adam and her shake hands.

Zac: Would you like to grab some lunch with us?

Nicole: I can't. I promised my girlfriends I'd meet up with them for lunch.

Zac: Well maybe tonight we could meet up and play some basketball?

Nicole: Sure. *smiles* Bye guys. Nice meeting you Haley, Adam.

She runs off, Dad staring after her.

-She has a boyfriend Daddy.

Zac: That's cool. I don't like her.

-Sure you don't.

He pokes out his tongue.

Zac's P.O.V:

I walk out of my bathroom:

.com/cgi/set?id=30659078

Haley and Adam are laying on my bed.

-Well?

Haley: You look great.

Adam: Especially for a non-date.

-*rolls eyes* Get room service okay?

Adam: We will.

Haley: Have fun Daddy.

-I will. But I want my hugs.

They smile and get up. They hug me. I kiss their heads and leave. I meet up with Nicole at the resort's basketball court and see Nicole:

.com/cgi/set?id=30659298

-Ready for a little one on one?

Nicole: Bring it on.

We play for about a hour and finally we're both out of breath and she won, 30-20.

-I let you win.

Nicole: Yeah right.

-*rolls eyes* Hey you wanna be like typical tourists and eat at a chain restaurant?

Nicole: *giggles* Sure.

And off we went.

So I'm posting this and another one. My mom let me go on to spend my gift card for Amazon so I'm posting these.

I sat in a booth at IHOP with Nicole.

Nicole: Let's play twenty questions.

-Alright. I'll start. How old are you?

Nicole: Twenty five. You?

-Thirty eight.

Nicole: You don't look it.

-*smiles* Thanks.

Nicole: Alright my turn, favorite food?

-Orange Chicken. You?

Nicole: Paninis.

-When yours birthday?

Nicole: September 28th. You?

-October 18th. Middle name?

Nicole: Erhard. You?

-I have two. David Alexander.

Nicole: Cute. *smiles* Favorite color?

-Blue. You?

Nicole: Gold.

-Siblings?

Nicole: One sister, Hannah, she's older. You?

-One brother, Dylan. He's younger.

Nicole: Celeb crush?

-Tyra Banks. You?

Nicole: *giggles* Leonardo DiCaprio.

-Argh. I used to hate that guy. All the girls loved him.

Nicole: *smiles* Alright, your turn.

-Superhero?

Nicole: Batman. You?

-Spiderman.

Nicole: Candies?

-Pear Jelly Bellies and Jaw Breakers. You?

Nicole: Junior Mints.

-Music?

Nicole: Jonas Brothers, Kings of Leon and Eminem. You?

-The Postal Service, The Shins, The Gorillaz, and John Mayer.

Nicole: Movie?

-I have three, Dumb and Dumber, Knocked Up and 40 Year Old Virgin. You?

Nicole: Man of Honor.

-Book?

Nicole: My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult. You?

-Busting Vegas by Ben Mezrich.

Nicole: Show?

-American Idol and World Series Poker. You?

Nicole: One Tree Hill.

-Movie quote?

Nicole: Hmmm…."I might kiss you.""I might be bad at it.""That's not possible." From a Walk To Remember. You?

-*mocking Arnold Schwarzenegger* "I'll Be Back".

Nicole: *giggles* Sports?

-Surfing, Golf, Skiing, Rock Climbing and Snowboarding. You?

Nicole: Basketball. I'm so good at it.

-*rolls eyes* Cartoon?

Nicole: Family Guy. You?

-Rocco's Modern Life.

Nicole: Animal?

-A mix between a tiger and lion. You?

Nicole: Turtles

-Gum?

Nicole: Trident. You?

-Orbit.

Nicole: Do you like kids?

-Well I have two, so yes.

Nicole: *giggles* I do too.

-Alright, last question. When was your first kiss?

Nicole: A game of spin the bottle in eighth grade. You?

-Fifth grade. In my tree house.

She giggles and sips her soda.

So I got all of the Zac Efron facts here:

.

Even though I knew most of them and some may not be right but oh well. I especially know the kiss one is right because I've read that before in an interview. And multiple times he's said that he had a poster of Tyra Banks in his room when he was a teen.

Haley's P.O.V:

I stand on the beach with my brother and Dad:

.com/cgi/set?id=30660490

We're standing at the same beach where my dad had proposed to my mom on the same vacation where all the pictures were taken. This is the beach where they were supposed to renew their vows. We're holding those lanterns that can float into the air.

Zac: These are for you Nessa. We love you.

We release the lanterns and they float off. Tears are falling down my face. Dad pulls me into his arms and kisses my cheek. I burry my head in his chest.

Soon we're heading home. I walk through the door and collapse onto the couch. I'm so tired. There's a knock at the door. I groan and get up. I go over and open it. Harvey's standing there.

Harvey: Wow. There's no way that's my girlfriend.

I giggle. I have a pretty good tan and my hair is still dark.

-Like the hair?

Harvey: I love it.

He takes me into his arms and we kiss for awhile. Finally we pull apart.

-I missed you.

Harvey: I missed you too. How was Hawaii?

I lead him in and shut the door.

-It was amazing. Such a beautiful place.

Adam: Even though you wouldn't go windsurfing.

-I don't surf!

Adam: Well you should learn! We live on the beach!

I roll my eyes.

-You want to see pictures?

Harvey: Sure.

I pull out my camera and we go onto the deck. I begin to show him the pictures.

Harvey: Wow. You had a really good time.

-Yeah I did.

That night I lay on my bed, reading a book. Dad walks in.

Zac: Bedtime baby girl.

-Daddy!

Zac: It's late and you have school tomorrow.

I poke out my tongue and put down my book. He tucks me in and kisses my head.

Zac: I love you baby.

-I love you too Daddy.

He shuts off the lights and walks out, keeping the door halfway open. I roll over and look at the picture of my mom I keep on my nightstand. It's been a hard few months, but we've made it through and we'll keep on making it through.

-Goodnight Mommy. I love you.

So that ends the season! Season Two trailer coming soon!


End file.
